Till Dawn
by M.nightFantasy
Summary: This is the story after Eclipse and starts with Bella revealing that she is engaged to Edward They think life will be easy but for Bella how true can that really be? I would like to mention here that I do not own the story Twilight or its characters.
1. Breaking the Ice

**CHAPTER ONE: Breaking the Ice**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard his angelic voice coming from the void, coming from a place my mind had allowed me to drift away from. "Bella, my love, we're here."

With those words I broke from my trance. I broke from the blank emotionless void to the hard dangerous confusion of reality. "What? Sorry I blanked out."

"Your mind drifted, as it is I cannot tell what you are thinking, but at this time it made me grow anxious."

The doubt and confusion, coming from his eyes which bore into mine, and with never quite having the right words to say, all I was capable to come up with was, "What do you mean?"

"Well I was a bit worried you had changed your mind," he said with the hurt and confusion marked on his forehead. It pained me to see him with the emotions warring within his mind. A war that he did not have to fight because this was a choice that I had to make, a choice that no matter which side I chose the result was pain. Even though I knew that there was pain, it didn't mean that I was not going to strive to make him understand that this choice that I had made is what is right for me. I did not choose the bad over good; no I did not because both are good. Both have the same kind heart, even if one may not believe so, it is still there and they are trying to do what is best for me. What they fail to see is that it is my choice in the end, not theirs. I have made it and I am going to be happy…forever. "No I did not change my mind. I told you;" placing my hand on his cheek "I cannot live without you."

Though my words did not seem like enough, it was going to have to do for now because I had another matter to attend to. I had to tell my father that I was going to marry Edward. Wow. Marry Edward. The idea had never really crossed my mind, but now that I think of it; it doesn't really scare me it's just that I did not want to end up like an average teenager who marries right out of high school. Besides it's not like I had a great example of lasting teen love. Charlie was still in love with mom, but she had moved on. At least I will have the comfort that Edward will never leave me, again. "Well let's go deliver the good news," I said raising my left hand to showcase my engagement ring. With that his perfect crooked smile spread across his face and I could feel the warmth inside me grow, as well as my nerve to reveal my newest, I guess, secret to Charlie.

I climbed out of the car and began walking to the front door. Oh why our yard couldn't be bigger, I thought, at least then I could figure out what to say or how to start. My little visit to the void left me no time to prep. Even now worrying about that gave me less time. Well I am going to have to wing it. I just hope Charlie won't hate me. He said to give him a head notice when I was going to leave him. He also did say he could warm up to Edward, but he also said not to get my hopes up. This will be a better way to let him know that I was not going to forget about Edward and that I love him. If he can't warm up to him after that then I don't know what else to do.

I opened the door to find Charlie, again, in his usual spot on the couch watching television. "Hey dad I'm home," I said walking in, hand in hand with Edward.

"Hey Bells," he said with some cheer then his eyes went to Edward and his greeting towards him wasn't as welcoming. That was the last thing that I needed right now; Charlie openly showing that he still was not happy about the fact that I chose Edward, but if there was ever a time that he was going to start warming up to the idea would be after I tell him that I am going to marry him in a few months; now…how to tell him?

Edward and I sat on the small couch and turned our attention to the television set. Not our usual place to be in the house and it seemed like Charlie took notice and began to look at us, trying to be inconspicuous. My nerves began to itch in my fingertips and work their way up my arms and to my lips. The tingle had me moving my lips from side to side. My mind was racing with the thought that Charlie may have found out what was going on. It seemed like hours before any other word was said. I looked at the clock; it would be time for Edward to go home, according to Charlie. It was now or never.

I guess Edward could fell my anxiousness so he squeezed my hand gently. I looked up at him and the faintest trace of his perfect smile was there to encourage me. I gave him a smile in return and stood up. Edward of course followed and we stopped in front of the television.

"Hey Bells! I'm trying to watch the game." I switched the TV off and looked at Charlie.

"Dad there is something that I…" Edward squeezed my hand, "we, there is something we have to tell you." Charlie sat up and looked his torn eyes straight into mine. There was pain there that I had never noticed before. It saddened me and I couldn't say a word for a while. Then right before I could say anything he spoke, "You're leaving me aren't you?"

Oh how that one sentence could bring me so much sadness. It made me think of how he had felt when mom left him all those years ago. I wasn't leaving him though, well not like that. I was going to move on to another step of my life. "Dad it's not what you think…but there is going to be a big change." His eyes grew wide with shock and then anger. In that instant I knew that he thought the worst.

He hefted himself off the couch and was about to lunge at Edward and I put myself between them, "Dad, NO! Stop, you don't know what's going on."

"The hell I don't! You told me nothing like that was going on between you and now you are here telling me that you…that…you and him…are…going to-"

"Get married…we are getting married," I blurted. Not what I wanted to do but I needed to stop him from attempting to hurt Edward.

"What?" obviously he was thrown from his train of thought, "You're getting married?"

"Yes, Edward and I are getting married," I lifted my hand to show him my ring. He took it and examined the ring, then looked at Edward through the corner of his eyes and stared straight into mine.

"Why? Why are you going to marry…HIM?" you could hear the disdain drip from his words. It just amazed me how he could ask me such a question, it even was laughable, but there was not the faintest trace of humor in his eyes or at all. "After all he put you through! The loneliness, pain and suffering," I could feel Edward flinch at my side, "After those months you cried yourself to sleep, the days you walked out into the world with no sign of hope and every ounce of pain a person could hold and…"

"Stop, Please!" Edward yelled. "Chief Swan I know I made an enormous mistake by leaving Bella and telling her the greatest lie I could tell. Making her believe that I didn't love her, that was a crime, and I live with her pain in the back of my mind every day waiting for the time she will finally say that she doesn't want someone who hurt her with no true reason; a person that can't stay away from her even though he has the ability to bring her world crashing down and..."

"Edward, stop," I couldn't hear this anymore and the tears were beginning to swell in my eyes. I loved him and I didn't want him to hurt. I hugged him tightly until his arms came around me and he whispered, "I'm sorry." My sadness faded into anger and I faced Charlie to let out my fury. "Dad, I know you have not been able to get passed…the past, but I have. I love Edward and if I am not with him I will turn back into the zombie that no one likes. I need him, he is my life."

"He is not your life. He has made you hurt and miserable!"

"I am not in love with Jake dad. I know how much you really like him but even he is not a perfect guy. He has hurt me too okay, but Edward wants to spend a lifetime making it up to me and I want to give him that opportunity. Why can't you see that this is it? He is it for me. Now you can love me and accept him so I can continue to be in your life or if you can't I will walk out that door and never bother you again." I don't know how I was able to say all this, but it was the only way he would understand.

"No," the response came from an unsuspecting direction. That word came out of Edward. I turned to look at him with confusion all over and sadness in my eyes. "What? What are you saying?" I asked with confused eyes.

"Bella you know as well as I do that you cannot leave your father so hastily. He is your family and though he may view things differently, you should share all of what life you can share with him. He means too much to you. You can't leave him without anything."

"But…but Edward," I couldn't understand at first. I was so confused with what he was saying, but then I processed it and I realized he was right. Soon, with Charlie's consent or not, I was going to marry Edward and then soon after become what he is and I cannot take my last memory of my father to be one of anger and hate or sadness. Edward was right I could not walk out on my father, because then he would have been left by yet another person who was supposed to love him. It's not that I don't love him; it's that I can't live without Edward and that is what he wants me to do. I can't walk out, but I will not give up Edward either. I turned to look at my father and right when I was going to tell Charlie that I would not leave him he lifted his hand to stop me.

"Ok."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yes Bells, okay. I did not see before the kind of person Edward was because I was judging him from his past actions, but now I see. I see he really cares about you, he cares about everything that has to do with you, which I think includes me," he said looking at Edward.

"Of course Chief Swan, your happiness means as much to me as it does to Bella and that is why I know she cannot really leave you behind." Edward looked at me gave me a smile and I knew what I had to do.

"He's right dad. I wouldn't have been able to leave you in the cold like that. I love you so much. Yes even though you were not in my life for that long, but the time I have spent with you allows me to love you. Including all the embarrassing moments," I said with a wink and gave him a hug.

He chuckled wrapped his arms around me rested his head on mine and said, "All I want is for you to be happy and safe." I looked up at him and saw that my father was my greatest hero.

"Dad I will be, Edward will protect me from any and everything and he loves me more than I deserve."

"No," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other and then Charlie spoke. "Bella you deserve all the love in the world and I know now that he will be the one to love you and I give you my whole hearted consent." I smile and leapt into his arms kissed his cheeks and told him that I loved him. "Okay Bells let me congratulate Edward." I let him go and he walked to Edward shook his hand, "You take care of my little girl you hear?"

"Of course sir, the best way I can."

"That is all I ask," he released his hand and faced me, "Well you both should go tell the happy news to your parents Edward."

"Okay dad I won't be long."

"Don't worry Bells you should celebrate. I trust him he is your fiancé now." I gave him a hug told him good-bye and I grabbed Edward's hand and we left. We jumped in the car and we were both laughing.

"Let's go tell the family," Edward said with his perfect crooked smile and a wink which had me laughing more and we drove off.


	2. Chilled Warmth

**Chapter Two: Chilled Warmth**

We drove off and headed towards the Cullen house. Though I was happy that Charlie gave his consent, something did not feel right. Soon my smile began to fade. I guess Edward could feel the change in my mood because he slowed the car and stopped. Once he parked the car he turned to look at me. "Bella what is the matter?" he asked and I noted the worry.

"This doesn't feel right," I whispered, then regretted saying it once I finished because I looked at Edward and he was hurt. "No, NO! Edward that is not what I meant. Being with you… the idea of marrying you is right, I don't regret my decision or doubt it," I took his face in my hands, "No more doubt Edward. I love _**you**_ and I _**want **_to marry you. Please believe me." I prayed and begged that he could believe me now after what we had just gone through.

"I do, I do believe you Bella" he lightly kissed my lips, "But what is it that is bothering you my love?" Did I really want to worry him? Would he even be worried? "I just think that…well. Well with all the hate and dislike Charlie showed, he seemed to warm up to the idea of us getting married pretty fast," I explained.

Edward took my hands and twined his fingers with mine, "Bella does that bother you even if he told you that he is happy for you, for us?" I guess he was right but still he knew better. "Edward you know as well as I do that not all people speak what is on their mind."

"Yes I do know that fact but I just think that you are underestimating your father. He could very well be warming up to our engagement and you are just worrying for no particular reason. Honestly Bella you know as well as I do that your father hasn't been very happy with me. You expect him to be overjoyed with this in the matter of only two minutes?" He was right and though Edward tried to keep the mood light his eyes showed his true feelings.

"Well of course not but I figured there would have been more of an argument. More things to be said. Feelings to be hurt and even some tears," how was I supposed to explain that I was expecting more anger out of my father. How would that look? It would look like I wanted my father to be so angry that I could change my mind, but I made myself perfectly clear, I believe, that I would not change my mind.

"Do you want me to tell you what he was thinking?" I paused at the question. I wanted to say yes right away, but I also didn't because what if it was something that I didn't want to hear. Well if it wasn't then I could start getting Charlie used to the idea that Edward and I are not going to let go of each other. "All I want to know is if he is really okay with the idea." Edward nodded his head and closed his eyes to concentrate and I guess to find the right way to say what he had heard from Charlie's thoughts. He sat for a few moments. I didn't think it would take this long or maybe it was that bad. I began to panic as he opened his eyes. He could hear the fluttering of my heart.

"Bella stay calm. There is nothing that you should be so flustered over," he wrapped his arms around me tight and I breathed in his wonderful sent which always relaxed me. Once I sighed he knew everything was okay and he could continue.. Then it got still for second. "Well you are right. He is not happy with the idea, but he is trying to understand. Tonight will not be the last night that you two talk on the subject and he seems more upset than I would have imagined. Yet, to be certain on how things will go you could ask Alice. She may give you a better insight," he whispered in my ear. I tightened my hold on him and I wished that there was some way to get passed all the anger that was to come.

"No," I shook my head, "This time I don't need Alice. I know how things will end for me. Charlie's involvement is totally and completely up to him." I said with pride and courage. Even possibly with the slightest hint of arrogance. Definitely stubborn, but I learned from the best.

"But Bella…"

"No..." I interrupted him, "No buts Edward. I will not leave my father in the cold, but if he cannot accept us and decides he wants nothing to do with me or us then that is his loss; and this time it will be twice as bad because he loses his only daughter and misses the opportunity to get to know an amazing son-in-law." I suppose this gave him comfort and pride because his smile came, but not quite touching his eyes yet.

"And your mother?" that was an awkward subject considering our visit not too long ago. My mother had expressed some worries, but I told her she was reading too much into it. It threw me back a bit but it would be the same situation as Charlie, she would have to decide if she wanted to participate in my future or not. I would tell her and hope she would not fight me on the subject. "Do you think that she will approve?"

"You asked me this once before. Remember?" smiling into his eyes recollecting when we had first began talking. Yet he did not answer so it made me question its significance, "Don't tell me you don't remember?" I was very confused and a bit hurt by his lack of response. Then he smiled and I knew that he was just trying to scare me; and it worked. I playfully slapped his arm, "Don't do that," I pouted, "It makes me feel like I care about the little things that don't really matter."

He chuckled then and smiled my smile, "Silly Bella every moment from the very beginning has great significance to me. I remember every little detail, I told you; you are my world."

"Okay so you do remember that day?" I asked though he had just clearly told me that he remembers everything. He only nodded and I continued, "You had asked if my mother would show the same courtesy as I did her in the decision that she had made."

"Yes and you had mentioned that she was your mother, so it would be a bit different."

"Yes," I smiled. "Then you mentioned something like 'no one too scary then'."

"That is right and you referred to a boy with multiple piercing and tattoos as scary," he mocked. This made me laugh because I remembered how confused I was then; also because that was one of the times that he was trying to say he was scary and dangerous.

"Right and I still don't find you the least bit scary." Though my voice was light he face sank. "Edward what is wrong?" I placed my hand on his cheek and he covered it with his own and kissed my palm. Then he inhaled my sent from my wrist very much like the time he had after our visit to the meadow. "What did I ever do to deserve you my sweet Bella?" I did not like it when he questioned why I loved him, but I did and I would never stop loving him because I know that he is such a precious gift.

"Edward, you love me and that is enough. My life would be nothing if I did not have you. Even though you like to believe that my life would have been better I beg to differ. I know that it would be nothing compared to the life I have with you." I could tell he was going to point out the danger I have been in because of him so I spoke before he could. "I would be in danger every day of my life. It's kind of my thing. I would have probably fallen into a ditch or something," Edward did not like the sound of that but I continued, "and there would have been no one to save me. You my dear Edward are my savior though you like to believe the cause of my danger." He hugged me tightly and rested his head on top of mine. We stayed that way in silence for a while and that was all we needed. Then he laughed. "What is it?" I said with a smile.

"We better get going. Alice is growing impatient with waiting and she wants to get started on the wedding plans as soon as possible and she seems to need you." I moaned because I was in for a long night though all I wanted was to relax and be relieved that I had told Charlie I was going to marry Edward and to officially let my soon to be family know that I would soon be one of them.

I sighed knowing that we really did have to get going, "Alright lets go before we both hear it."

"Oh my dear we both already are," I grimaced I hated it when Alice looked at me with those eyes. Edward found amusement in my reaction. "We are going to hear how happy the family is for us. I thought you would like that." He was so sneaky.

"Edwa…" He stopped me with one kiss on my lips and I melted and lost my train of thought. After a few moments he pulled away and looked down on me with a smile.

"You were saying?" he said in the most irresistible teasing voice.

"Let's go before we get into more trouble," he smiled kissed my forehead and returned to the steering wheel and we took off once again.


	3. Congratulations

**Chapter Three: Congratulations**

I did not need to look on the front steps to know that Alice would be there waiting for us. She had done so when I first said yes to marrying Edward, but this time was very different. She had her arms crossed and she was tapping the tip of her pointy shoe. I was intimidated, but I knew that she wasn't going to go after me, maybe Edward, but she would not do anything to me. I cringed at the idea of Alice actually being mad at me. All Edward did was laugh, of course at the thoughts that were going through her head, but I did not ask about them. I was hoping that we wouldn't get yelled at too badly.

Even before Edward put the car in park Alice was opening my door and pulling me out which caught me by surprise. She set me down right in front of her and she was giving me a stern look and suddenly I felt like a little kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I didn't know what to say or what to do and right before Edward or I could do anything she spoke…calmly. "What in the world took you two so long?" It was obvious it was a rhetorical question because she knew what had happened, better than anyone. "I have been waiting and waiting on the two of you. Bella we need to start the plans now if we, and by we I mean me, are going to get this wedding perfect by August 13th."

I groaned, "Alice I told you that you have free reign on everything just take into consideration my inputs and that is that. You have the freedom and creative power."

"Honestly Bella, you are the bride you should be more interested in the plans," we had started walking slowly towards the front door, "most girls dream about what they want their wedding to be like."

"Yes, but I am sure that we all have figured out that I am not like most girls," I proudly pointed out.

"Definitely not," Edward said while wrapping his arm around my waist and gave me a soft kiss. Alice rolled her eyes at us and walked to the door, paused and turned to us.

"Okay you two can we go inside now," she said and turned opened the door and walked inside. Once we stepped in the house and closed the door all the Cullens appeared and shouted 'Congratulations!' I was as red as a ripe tomato. I could not believe that Alice pulled this off. She actually put together a surprise engagement party. How much of a surprise was it to Edward though? Then I looked at him, but he seemed as stunned as I was. That was comforting; at least I was not the only one like usual, but that means the family used a lot of energy to keep their thoughts of this from Edward.

I guess I wasn't surprised to know that the whole family knew considering Alice buying me that wedding dress and well her vision. They all knew ahead of time so that gave them the opportunity to pull this off. These sneaky vampires, how I loved them all dearly.

The first to approach us were Esme and Carlisle, with open arms and welcoming eyes. Esme was the first to hug me and say how happy she was that Edward and I were going to get married. Carlisle was next and he congratulated me, then he moved to Edward. The rest then came up, but there was one person who wasn't entirely happy about my decision. I loved Rosalie for her concern. We had grown a bit closer after our talk that one night. I was just glad that I knew that she did not hate me.

After everything we all gathered at the dinning table and the conversation about the wedding began. Oh how I did not want to worry about all the details, but my soon to be family was so excited. I could not take this happy moment away from them.

It seemed like hours of the bunch of us just laughing. Not really much planning going on. Just remembering the beginning, when I first met them and when I thought Edward hated me though I did nothing to him or even knew who he was. It seemed not too long ago that I was walking in for the first time; worried about if a house full of vampires would like me. Little did I know that they would turn out to love me and accept me as part of the family.

The discussion went from different times that each member of the family remembers the most with me. Edward's was when we first went to the meadow. That brought on more teasing from Emmett and Jasper. Alice's was when she met me because she knew we would become the best of friends. Emmett was when I told him that I had punched a werewolf. Carlisle's moment was when he was stitching up my arm after my birthday party. Jasper still felt bad about that but I never blamed him for anything. Esme's was when Edward played the lullaby with me by his side on the bench on my first visit. She said that was when she knew that Edward would be okay. Finally, with Rose it would be that night when she told me her story. I believe that everything will smooth out between us though it seems like they have already.

Jasper's moment would be when he told me about his last memories as a human. I know it was nothing to be happy over neither was Rose's, but it meant a lot. They were moments that they opened up to me. They both were pretty distant from me and for them just to open up and trust that I could understand them and know what they felt was very good moment for me. Apparently to them as well. W never touched the times that I was in danger because that was in the past and they would not happen again but the happy times keeps us going. At least that is what Carlisle had told us. The conversation continued with similar topics.

After a while, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were arguing about what they were going to wear. Like they had any say in the matter. Alice was speaking to Carlisle and Esme of what she was planning to do in the back yard for the wedding. That left me and Rosalie. I could tell that she was standoffish on what she wanted to say because she hesitated getting up from her seat.

Once she stood up she walked towards me. "Bella would you like to take a walk with me while these little conversations go on. I have a feeling that they are going to last a while and I would like to talk to you," she said.

"Sure, a walk would be nice." I stood up and Edward turned to look at me. Then he saw that Rosalie was next to me. He smiled at her then at me. "We'll be back soon."

"No need to rush. I think this is going to go on for a while." I laughed then Rosalie did too. Edward did not get the joke, but it didn't matter because Rose and I did. We headed towards the back door and walked out to the yard.


	4. Speak Now

**Chapter four: Speak now**

We walked on to the back porch and headed towards the chairs that were set up for outside gatherings. We took seats across from each other. For, what seemed a long while, we sat in silence. I looked at my hands, fidgeting, not really sure if I could face Rosalie. I didn't want to break the silence with mindless gibberish so I waited until I had the right things to say, but Rosalie spoke first.

"Bella…I would like you to know," She hesitated. I never thought she would have this much trouble speaking, especially to me. "Bella I want you to know that I am happy for you and Edward. I think you are making a good decision." This surprised me, I was thinking along very different lines of what she would say.

"You are happy? You can accept that I am going to become one of you?" I said this with more hope than confidence, because I was not convinced that she was okay with the idea with me being changed.

"I can accept it yes, but I am not happy with your decision." She looked sad, like if she was hurting her best friend's feelings. "Bella there is so much to life that you have not seen, experiences that you will never get because you will never age, life will never be apart of you, ever. Do you understand?" I believe that if she were able to she would have started crying. "Please know that I do not for one second resent the life that I have, well not anymore. I have a man who loves me and a family that cares more about my feelings then what they can get out of my looks. This life treats me, at times, better than my human life did. Yet if there was some way that I could make it so that I was not what I am and I could have Emmett and we could get married and have children, grow old and watch over our grandchildren, I would make it so. Bella I have told you before, you have life, you have the choice and you are choosing death," I cringed at that thought. I never saw death in my decision only life with Edward and his family. I had to make her understand I had to let her know.

"Rosalie…" my voice cracked. I was touched be her concern and a bit hurt by her choice of words, I soon started to cry. "Rosalie please believe me when I tell you, I did not have a 'life' until I met your brother. As you probably can tell by now I am not the prettiest or most coordinated person. I was alone, I didn't fit in anywhere. My best friend in Phoenix was my mother and even then I wasn't as close to her as I would have liked." I think my emotion behind my words let Rosalie really see and understand what I was saying. "You all are so great and the fact that you accepted me was…is amazing." The tears were already streaming down my face. I was having a hard time talking but I had to let her know. "In all the places where I was supposed to fit in I couldn't and now, here is a place where I should be running from, I feel the most comfortable I have ever been. Even with all the clumsiness, misunderstandings and differences I am still accepted."

I put my head down I didn't know what else to say to let her know that this is the right choice. I would have nothing without Edward or his family. In a few moments I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, even though she was cold I felt the warmth behind her gesture. I continued to sob and Edward appeared, "Why is Bella crying?" He was angry, I could tell by his tone. I looked up and tried to give him a smile to let him know I was okay, but he didn't seem convinced with that. Rose and I had pulled away from each other.

"Bella was explaining to me her reasons to marrying you dear Edward," she was trying to compose herself, "and I believe that she is choosing wisely," she finished looking at me. She held out her hand for me and I took it. She smiled and said, "Now I am happy, you have shown me that you can't get what you want out of the life you have now and so you choose the path that will give it to you," she stood and I followed. We walked to Edward and she took his hand, and then placed mine in his. "This is the path that will give you happiness," she said with a shy smile, but love in her eyes. "Edward is the life you have longed for; A life with love, friendship and acceptance. With Edward you gain this with not only him but…"

"With all of us," Emmett said walking to his wife hugging her from behind.

"Yes Bella, you are very dear to us and you have impacted our lives just as much as you claim we have changed yours," Esme entered the conversation with Carlisle not far behind. "Though Edward is your mate you have given us all something that we have been missing without quite knowing it was needed."

"You've given me a best friend and another sister," Alice said with a nudge to Rosalie.

"You have provided my home with a new happiness," Carlisle looked at me with appreciation in his eyes.

"You have given me another person to tease," Emmett winked at me. This made me laugh through my tears.

"You have shared with me forgiveness," Jasper said with apologies in his eyes and I looked at him knowing that he knew I forgave him and never blamed him but still he had his guilt.

"You have provided me with understanding," Rosalie whispered. I smiled my tears had stopped and I looked around. There they were my future family members. Ones that I will love befriend and accept forever. They all smiled at me and each gave me a hug before returning to the house. Then I was left with Edward who was standing there smiling holding my hands in his, "Would you like to know what you have given me?"

"Yes," I said in a quiet whisper. He bent down kissed my lips softly. Then he kissed my cheek and rested his cheek where his lips had been and whispered, "Your love," in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted and twirled. We laughed and kissed and then he set me down. I just couldn't stop smiling at him.

"That is just too funny," I finally said.

"Why is that so funny my love?" he asked while brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Because that is exactly what you have given me," he smiled his perfect crooked smile, "And that is more than I could ever ask for," he was going to speak, "but you are still changing me."

His smile fell a bit, "I could not stand not living life without you…"

"I feel the same way," I interrupted, "but please remember one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That we will be living," I got on my toes to lightly kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around me once again and we walked back into the house to join our family.


	5. Understanding

**Chapter five: Understanding**

The next few days passed without any arguments or any hint of an argument. When I woke up in the mornings Charlie would already be gone and when I came home he would be watching the television not really looking at me. As we ate we didn't talk, which was odd to me because dinner time was usually when Charlie saw his open spot to talk to me or ask me about something, but he didn't. Edward said that Charlie was just trying to find a way to speak to me without sounding over-powering.

On the fourth day, after I announced my engagement, I woke up and Edward was reading in the rocking chair, "You've read that one too many times," I teased. Edward raised a finger to his lips signaling for me to stay quiet. "Why do I need to lower my voice?" I whispered, "Charlie is…" Edward was shaking his head before I could finish. "Charlie is home?" He nodded his head for a yes. That was strange Charlie did not mention that he was not going in today. I got up went to Edward and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me to bring me in closer and rested his head on top of mine.

"I think you should go down to him," Edward finally whispered, "He seems very anxious about something." I looked at him with a puzzling look, "Don't you know what it is?" I asked.

"No," he frowned, "He is keeping that detail from his mind. I believe that he is concentrating on your reaction more than what he will do or say." This made me nervous. Charlie was a fidgety person, when it came to important conversations, already but if he was this uneasy it had to be something I really wasn't going to enjoy. Not that I was planning to enjoy any confrontation with my father, just that there would be more yelling instead of talking.

"Alright I better get this over with," I tried my best to smile at him; he knew I was nervous. He kissed my forehead set me down, stood and left out the window, but not before saying that he would be back soon. I sighed and went to the bathroom to freshen up and get rid of the sleep in my eyes. When I was finished I walked downstairs as usual and headed for the kitchen. Charlie was not there. I just continued with my routine of getting breakfast and sitting at the table to eat it, and that was when he came out.

"Morning Bells," he said quietly. I looked up and smiled at my father hoping to bring down his anxiety a little.

"Morning Dad. I didn't know you were staying home today."

"Well it is Saturday not much going on. I did make some plans though, do you feel like spending some time with your old man or would you rather spend it with Edward?" He stared at me hoping that I would spend that day with him. I knew my dad needed to be comfortable in some way to stay calm and if spending time alone with him will do it then that is what I will do. "Sure dad, I just call Edward and let him know that we are going to spend the day together." This made him smile wider than I think I had ever seen him smile.

"Okay great, well make sure to dress comfortable, we will be spending the day outdoors." I did not know what was going on in his head or what the day was going to be like, but I knew at the end of it Charlie and I would argue.

I finished my cereal and washed my bowl and spoon, then grabbed the phone. I dialed Edward's number and he picked up after the first ring, as always. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I am fine, it seems like he was nervous about asking if I would spend the day with him."

"Well I guess he has changed his mind on speaking to you, but you know one call to Alice and we shall have the truth."

"No, I know he still wants to 'talk' about our engagement I just think he wants me completely to himself without _distraction_." I teased on the last word.

"Hmm. I wonder where your attention would be, if not on the topic of conversation."

"Though the topic is my distraction?"

"Silly Bella. So am I to miss you for the day?"

"Yes, I will be spending the day with Charlie," I said with a sigh.

"That is fine my love, but I can go see you before you leave just so that I may have one more moment with you before the day takes you from me," I smiled he was so sweet. "Hey stop reading my mind," I teased and he let out a playful growl and hung up the phone. I hurried up the stairs being as careful as I could be so that I wouldn't fall. I entered my room and he was already there standing in front of my window, with his perfect crooked smile. I walked right up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I have something for you," he said and I groaned. "Well in reality it is for me, but it will be in your possession." This confused me it was too early to think that way, so I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"So you brought something for me that benefits you?" I asked knowing this would make him laugh and he did.

"Yes, that is correct." I sighed he knew I did not like that he spent money on me but before I could protest he pulled out my gift. It was a cell phone. I looked at it questioningly. Why would he need to give me a cell phone? I was always with him.

"Edward what are you not telling me?" I asked a little hurt that he was keeping something from me.

"Alice saw something," I looked at him angrily because I did not want him to ask Alice about my father or me, "Well it was the lack of what she saw that worried me." Then I knew what was going on. Alice did not see my near future and that only meant that I was going to be in La Push, in company of a werewolf. I unwound my arms from Edward and began to rub my temples. No wonder he was so nervous, he wanted to take me to the one place where he knew I would have to see Jacob and the one place Edward was not accepted.

"I don't believe him. I can't believe him." I was so angry I could not even think of something else to say. I was just trying to stay calm, "How could he do that? I mean…UGH! This is so unfair." Edward hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. After a moment he kissed my cheek and I rested my head against his. How could I be mad when I was in his arms? I couldn't and he knew that. I turned to face him. He looked down into my eyes and smiled.

"You will be alright Bella," he said. I knew he was right, but I was thinking about what would happen if I saw Jacob again. I didn't think he would be ready to see me, and I knew I was not any where near ready to see him. I rested my head against Edward's chest and tried to tighten my hold on him. "You know you could always change your mind." I groaned.

"I wish I could but if this is the only way to talk to Char…" I paused and looked up at him. "That is not the decision you are talking about, are you?" I pulled away; I could not believe he was actually saying this. "Why would you say that?" I could feel the tears in my eyes already. "I have told you over and over again, I cannot live without you and now that I will be going 'unaware' to see Jacob you think I am going to change my mind. It doesn't work that way Edward. These emotions are not changeable." My cheeks were hot from anger and wet from my tears. Though tears filled my eyes I could see that he was torn.

"Bella I'm sorry, but can you blame me for doubting?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek and for the first time I brushed him off. He stared at me not really knowing what was going on, neither did I for that matter.

"Yes Edward I can," I stared into his hurt eyes. "I need you to trust me, believe me as much as I do you." I was going to hurt him, but he needed to know how serious I was. "Edward I want to know how you can't trust me when I tell you that I love you and can't be without you, but I am supposed to trust you when you say you will never leave me again." This hit him hard, took a step back and looked at me with shock in his eyes. I could see the hurt that he was feeling. I had to close the space between us to show him that I still loved him and trusted him. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I know that must have been hard to hear," I whispered, "but I need you to trust me like I trust you." I took his face in my hands, "I know you love me and will protect me from everything, including yourself. Now I need you to trust and believe in the love I have for you. I need you to trust that I cannot love someone as much as I love and need you." I took my face in his hands and pulled me in for one deep kiss and I was lost. Lost in that one kiss and knew. I knew that he now understood that I would never leave him.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter six: Reunion**

After a few moments Charlie knocked on my door and said it was time to leave. I hugged Edward one last time before he left out the window. A minute later my new cell phone rang, but it was a text message. It was from Edward, it said, '_Be careful love. I will see you when you return home.' _I smiled responded that I couldn't wait. I was finishing up my message when I walked in front of Charlie.

"Bella when did you get a cell phone?"

"Oh I didn't buy it Edward did," I tried to make it seem like no big deal, but apparently it was.

"Why did he feel the need to buy you a cell phone? You two are always together." He seemed a bit aggravated.

"Dad it's just a phone." I said walking past him out the door.

"Yeah well I don't want to see you on it today okay? We are going to spend time together and that does not include you sending _him _little love notes." He grunted, I could have laughed, but thought it wasn't best. I hopped into the cruiser and we took off. As we drove I looked out the window. I could remember when I did not like all the green, but considering that mine and Edward's spot was a meadow I grew to love it. Most of the drive was silent except for the occasional question from Charlie about Alice or any of my other "friends". After another long silence we finally arrived…at Billy's house. I groaned to my father, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked trying to act like he had no idea what I was talking about. I got out of the cruiser and when I looked at the front door there he was. I stopped; I didn't know if I should keep moving forward or go back. His face was blank and I could not tell what he was feeling. I quickly looked down I did not want to keep staring at him. I twined my fingers behind me and began kicking rocks. I did not know what else to do. I didn't even know what to say. "Hello Bella," I heard but it was from Billy. I looked up gave him the best smile I could give him, "Hello Billy."

"It's been a while."

"Yes a little bit," I looked at Jacob. He was still staring at me with a blank face.

"Why don't you two go for a walk, me and Charlie are going to be watching the game." I looked at Billy with a bit of surprise and Jacob looked at him the same. Could have both our fathers really planned this so that we had no idea? I guess they could still surprise us though we thought we knew them well. I knew Jacob didn't like the idea of us being alone together. I figured I could take a walk though, "Its okay Jake you don't have to if you don't want to," his face sprang back to meet mine and I gave him a half smile. "Billy can you tell Charlie that I will be at the beach," he nodded, "Thanks. See ya Jake."

I turned and began to walk on my own but in a few seconds Jake was right there by my side and we walked in silence to our tree. Charlie was right I was definitely spending time outdoors, just not with him. Once we reached the tree I took a seat on it, but Jake stayed standing and looked out to the ocean. I looked too, I loved the water and how it looked with the sun bouncing off of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and noticed Jake had sat next to me. I forgot how silent and graceful he could be. "So are you," I started and he turned, "are you going to stay quiet the whole time or are you going to talk to me." Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you," was all he said but at that moment it was enough. We spent the next while in silence and he asked, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing okay. You know just me trying to live life," he looked down and noticed my ring.

"Wow, that is some…ring you got there," he said lifting my left hand.

"Yeah it's a bit much, but it's grown on me." I looked at his face and saw that there was sadness in his eyes. "You know I always liked your gift," I said raising my right arm to show him my bracelet with his charm on it, then the heart glistened with the sun and he sighed.

"He always out shines me doesn't he?" he said with light sarcasm while examining my charms. Twirling them between his fingers; I placed my hand on top of his and he looked up from the bracelet.

"You both are very different, and I believe if I had met you first I would love you as much as I do now and maybe we could have been together."

"But?"

"But…that is not the way things happened and even if I do love you, he is my choice, my mate. I am not asking you to accept it or be happy with it, but what I do ask is that you keep living life like you did before I came along. You have so much to give and it is wasted on me." He looked at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I told you not to get your hopes up Bella. I may never find anyone," his said with so much declaration that someone would believe it. He pushed himself off the tree and walked to the water and stopped just where the ocean couldn't reach him. Looking out to the water again and stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the sand. I looked at him and analyzed his appearance, he was not my Greek God, but he was a Native Prince. A prince with life yet to be lived a heart waiting to be filled. I knew he loved me, but I was not the one for him. Even if Edward did not come into my life I know that there would be some way that Jacob would have to become a wolf and he would not have imprinted on me. I would be like Leah, with a scar on my heart because the one I loved could not be with me. Jake was searching for something, and he thought he could find it in me, but you can't find what is not there.

I pushed myself from the tree and walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head against his back. He twisted me around so that I was in front of him and he lifted my face with a finger. We stood there for a while and he looked into my eyes, still searching. I gave him a half smile and he returned it and then he leaned down to rest his forehead on mine. Once I felt him move lower I tensed and opened my eyes. _Could he really be doing this?_ I thought to myself, but he brushed his lips on my cheek to leave a kiss there. I sighed in relief.

"I told you I was going to be good," he smiled down to me and I couldn't help but return his smile.

"Yes you did," I let go of him and turned to see the sun was setting. "I didn't think we spent that much time out here."

"We usually did forget about the time when we were here. It was just you and me when we came down here. Nothing else," he whispered.

"Well I am glad I came down."

"Me too. I was worried that I was not going to see you again."

"I know, but I don't know when I will be able to come back down," obviously this was not something he wanted to hear.

"Why? Is your _fiancé _going to outlaw your right to come see me?" he was beginning to shake.

"Calm down Jake, you still can't phase yet," he calmed to a small tremble. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. "Please, you promised to be good." His trembling stopped and he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. He relaxed.

"Well, we should get back," he said.

"Yeah, I have a few words to say to Charlie." This made Jake laugh. Good old Jake, my sun, my prince. I hoped, with all my heart, he found what he was searching for.


	7. Round Two

**Chapter seven: Round Two**

Walking up to the house we were laughing and hugging like old times, like friends. When we reached the front porch of Jake's house our fathers were there and we both stopped. I looked at Charlie, crossed my arms and gave him the most severe look I could to let him know I was very upset with him. I could tell that Jake did the same to Billy. I wanted to laugh but I had to stay serious for the ride home. "Good night Billy, it was nice seeing you again," I said without taking my eyes off of Charlie.

"Have a safe drive home Charlie," Jake said in the same approach I had just spoken. I walked to the cruiser and got in with my arms still crosses waiting. Charlie said bye to Billy sheepishly and got into the cruiser. Jake helped Billy back into the house and once the door was closed he started giving him an earful.

Our drive started silent and Charlie was twitching his fingers on the steering wheel. I looked straight ahead not even looking at him despite the fact that he was taking glances at me from the corner of his eye. "What did you think you were going to achieve by taking me there today?" I finally asked.

He cleared his throat with a cough, "Well, uh…well it looks like you two," he started but I quickly interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you saw. I want to know what you thought you were doing by planning this," I snapped with just enough anger so he could take me seriously.

"I…I just wanted. I wanted you to see that you have feelings for that boy too. To prove to you that _Edward_ is not your one and only." Now he was getting steamed, but that just egged me on more.

"You think I needed you to do that to show me that I love Jacob?" I could tell that this caught him off guard. I couldn't believe that he thought that I didn't believe that I could love someone other than Edward. "Well dad, you sure don't get it do you. I know Edward is not my only love, but he is my love. He is my choice. I love Jacob, but he is not my match…Edward is. Why can't you accept that?"

"He hurt you really bad Bells! Do you think I want to see you with that loser who broke your heart?"

I scoffed, "Oh you are one to talk."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it dad," I was fuming.

"No Bella you tell me now," his grip tightened on the wheel in frustration.

"Okay well why should I listen to you about not falling for someone who hurt me when you can't let go of the one who hurt you?" he was quiet.

"That is not fair Bells," his voice had lowered.

"Oh and why not? I bet if mom came to you telling you she was sorry and that she made a mistake, you would take her back like that," I snapped my fingers.

"But I am your father," he tried to justify.

"Yes and I am an adult and I can choose whoever I want," I couldn't believe I played that card but it was too late to take it back. We had pulled up in front of the house and once the car was in park I bolted inside the house almost tripping a few times. It was a miracle I didn't fall. I was about half way up the stairs when he called to me, "Isabella Swan get back down here NOW!" I cringed I knew this was not going to end well.

I walked back down to the first step and looked at Charlie. "You may be an adult young lady but you are my child."

"Yes but I am not a child. I am free to make decisions on my own."

"Oh so you think you know the world? You think that you are going to live happily ever after with this guy? Well let me tell you something life is no fairytale," his cheeks were red from anger. "I am your father and you will listen to what I tell you."

"I will listen, but it does not mean that I have to put up with it or do what you say."

"That is exactly what it means Bella; you live here in my house, under my roof and with my rules and you will not marry Edward."

"What? How can you say that?" I was stunned I could not believe he had just said that to me.

"Like this, Bella as long as you are living under my roof you will do as I say and I am telling to you call of your engagement."

"No…I am going to marry Edward," I was so hurt by his insensitivity and that he could not really accept my love for Edward.

"Not if you are living with me you are not."

"Why can't you accept that I love him more than any other man?!"

"Because you have not met any other man and the one you did get to know you broke his heart. Jacob is a good guy…"

"Edward is a good guy too. So it's not the fact that I am getting married that you are upset with, it's the fact that it's not Jake. Well that is too bad dad 'cause I will never marry Jacob no matter how hard you push him or any other guy on me."

"Now you listen to me, you are going to call Edward and tell him the wedding is off or…"

"Or what? Huh?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Or I don't want you in this house a second longer!" he pointed his finger to the door signaling that he wanted me out. That hurt me so much, but if he wasn't going to accept my decision I was going to have to leave.

"Fine! I'm gone," I spat back and ran up the stairs, into my room and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed and began to cry. I could not believe that he actually told me that he couldn't have me around if I did not give up Edward.

It wasn't long before he was in my room and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder and wept. I cried harder than ever, I was losing my father. A father that at first I didn't understand, but a man I grew to love.

I finally stopped crying and pulled away from Edward. I looked into his eyes and he wiped the tears from my eyes. He gave me a sympathetic smile and I knew he wanted to ask if I was still making the right decision, but I spoke. "I told you, I knew where I would be at the end. Charlie is choosing his involvement. I tried," I felt like I was going to cry again, "I tried so hard, but he won't let up, and I can't let you go." He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

After a few minutes I stood from the bed and pulled out my suitcase. I walked to my closet to pull out the clothes that I had stored in there and what little I had in my drawers. Sniffling and wiping my eyes I filled my luggage and heard Charlie's bedroom door close. I looked at Edward, "He doesn't want to fight you anymore. If you want to go he is going to let you."

"Really? He is going to be considerate and let me leave in peace," I said in a hushed voice. I scoffed and zipped up my bag. "Alright, well can you go get the car please?"

"Alice is on her way. She is a bit worried about you," he said placing a hand on my cheek.

"Well I am fine," I did not sound convincing.

"Are you going to let Charlie know you are leaving?" I heard the doorbell ring.

"No, I am not strong enough to face him again."

"Bella you need to say good bye."

"I'll leave him a note on the kitchen table." I grabbed some paper and a pen from my desk and pulled my suitcase down the stairs. Edward opened the door and took my things to the car and I sat at the kitchen table to write my letter.

_Dad,_

_I love you, but you are wrong about me marrying Edward. He is good to me and for me. He will take care of me. People learn from their mistakes and Edward made a mistake and he knows now that he_

_needs to be here with me and I want to spend forever with him. I love you Dad and I hope that you will_

_accept us in time for you to walk me down the aisle because even though I just started to relate to you I can't _

_see anyone else walking me._

_Love,_

_Bells_

I finished my letter and set the pen down. Edward was standing behind me and I looked up from my letter to his face. "That is very sweet love," he pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"It's the truth," I shrugged. Edward stood me up from my seat took my hand in his and we walked out the front door and we went home.


	8. Frustrating

**Chapter eight: Frustration**

It had been a couple of weeks since I spoke to Charlie and since then I had called my mom to let her know that I was getting married in a couple of months. That didn't go so well.

"Bella, why? Why are you getting married now?" my mother asked with a mixture of anger and worry. "You are too young to get married right now; you still have college to think about."

"Mom I am going to college, Edward and I was accepted to the same school and we will be going together."

"Still Bella you are a little girl."

"No mom I am not a little girl, I am young yes, but I know that I love Edward and that he loves me just as much."

"Honey please think about this, at least wait until…"

"No mom, I am not going to wait. I am going to marry Edward in August and I would really like it if you and Phil can make it. It's a time that I would like to share with you."

"But Bella honey, right out of high school?"

"Yes, but don't tell me you are going to judge me on that fact," she was quiet for a little bit. When she finally spoke she was really angry.

"Bella just because I got married out of high school doesn't mean that you can."

"Mom, please. Give me a little more credit than that. I am just saying that you can't honestly tell me it's something I cannot do. You married Charlie, but just because your marriage failed doesn't mean that my marriage with Edward will." I can tell I hit a nerve.

"Well if you think you know so much you don't need me anymore than."

"No mom that is not wha…"

"No Bella its fine. I will leave you to your happy life and I hope that all YOUR wishes come true and that you get the happy life that you deserve."

"Mom stop being silly and think about what you are saying."

"Oh so now I am silly? I am just a ditz who doesn't know what she is saying. Well Bella honey you have a fabulous wedding and a happily ever after," then she hung up the phone. I just stared at the receiver for a while and Edward came in and forced the phone out of my hand and returned it to its cradle. He sat next to me and put his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him.

"I take it, it did not go as you would have liked." I shook my head and moved to his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. "They will be there Bella." I know he was trying to encourage me, but it wasn't working.

"No Edward. Don't say that, I know you just want me to feel better but that will not do it right now. I just lost my best friend, my mother, and my father," he began to look pained to know that I felt so much loss. "But, I have you," I rested a hand on his cheek, "and the rest of your family. Or should I say _our_ family?" He pulled my hand from his cheek to his lips and kissed my palm, "Either way, I have you all and I am more than fine with that," and I kissed his lips lightly and he pulled me in tight and soon our kiss became passionate and deep. Then as always before things got too out of hand he pulled away leaving my cheeks and lips on fire. He gave me his perfect crooked smile.

"So what are the plans for the day my love?" he asked. I did not know what to say. I was still bothered by the conversation I had just had with Renee.

"I need to think. Can we go to our meadow?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled, nodded and lifted me to my feet. We walked to the front door and I hopped onto his back wrapped my arms around his neck tight, closed my eyes and buried my face into his shoulder. Once he knew I was secure he took off running. It took us a few minutes to get to our meadow, but once I was there and laid in the grass I could feel my nerves calm. I closed my eyes and thought about the past couple of weeks. Then I realized, the one relationship I thought would heat up and end was the only calm conversation I had, and maybe even some acceptance.

"What are you thinking my love," my angel asked from his place at my side.

"I am just barely seeing the irony in my situation and it is a bit entertaining," I said with a small smile. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into my eyes.

"Care to explain those thoughts love?"

I giggled, "Well I was just thinking that the one person I thought would cause the biggest scene and show the most anger gave me all the acceptance and peace from the other two." Edward gave me a confused look. "Okay so I knew I wasn't going to get peace and acceptance at all from them, but I thought I would get some understanding. Instead I got desertion." I looked down, feeling sorry for myself because I would not want anyone else to feel it for me, but Edward lifted my face with a finger and smiled down to me.

"Bella it is not wrong for you to feel that your parents should respect your wishes. Although they are also free to make of the situation what they will. Like you said their involvement is completely up to them." I rested my cheek in his palm and sighed. He was right, I knew they had a right to be angry, but to now enough to not want me around? I couldn't take that. In time I will see if they grow to accept us and be in my life. Then again, maybe this is better. They chose not to be in my life so I do not have to worry about my actual decision and I wouldn't have to lie about it.

After that I just curled up against my angel and closed my eyes and began to day dream of what my life was going to be like after I changed. I did not really have high hopes for a power I figured I was too ordinary and that should be the least of my worries. It would actually be great if I did not gain a power that way the Volturi would have no reason to come anywhere near me or my family because I was done being the source of trouble for them.


	9. Fitting

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update I was caught up in a few other fanfics that I follow...lol. I woud like to thank all of you who have been keeping up with my story and I love reviews I dont get hurt feelings (except know that I have almost 3000 hits and only 13 reviews...lol) well anyways lease keep reading and PLEASE PLEASE review. Much Love from...M.nightFantasy**

**Chapter nine: Fitting**

We had returned from our meadow a little after sundown and once I walked into the house Alice was at my side, "Bella we need to do a fitting." I was really tired and all I thought that I needed was to go upstairs and lay down. I looked at her wondering if she could be serious, but who was I kidding with Alice and the wedding it was serious. "Alice can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked hoping that this once she would wait, but I knew she would guilt me into agreeing.

"Bella please, it will not take long and I want this to be out of the way since it is such a simple task," she pouted, "It would be a tremendous help." I knew it she had gone and guilt me into it, "Fine but lets hurry I really want to go lay down." Edward was about to speak but Alice had already scooped me up and rushed me into her closet. I didn't even get to say hi to Jasper as we passed him, but I heard him snicker. Alice set me down in front of the garment bag that held my dress and turned to the door. I looked in the direction she did and saw Jasper.

"Poor Bella, can't you ever win with her," he asked teasingly.

"Never Jasper, but she is happy," I shrugged and laughed.

"But are you happy Bella?" Alice asked.

I sighed and smiled at her, "As happy as any person can be who has just been disowned by their parents right before they were going to get married." I tried to keep myself upbeat even if my response was anything but happy. Then I felt a small surge of cheer and looked at Jasper and gave him a grateful smile and he winked at me, "I'll let the three of you get to it then."

"The three of us?" I asked looking at him questioningly. He smiled and stepped back and Rosalie took his place. Then Jasper left the room and closed the door behind him. Rosalie stepped to me and took my hands.

"Bella I would like to be a part of these moments with you. I would like to share as much as possible, if you will let me," she seemed shy and it amazed me how she could considering who she was talking to.

"I would love it and then maybe Alice would not need me so much until the final decisions need to be made," I said nudging Alice teasingly. I looked at Rose and she smiled a great smile that made me blush and smile then Rose and Alice started laughing and I had to follow.

"Okay Bella I know you have seen the dress already but I have made some adjustments and don't worry it will still have the feel you liked of the first dress, I guess you could say, but some modern twists." I was a bit nervous but when she pulled out the dress I had to take a step back. It was a beautiful gown.

The dress was floor length with the tiniest train edged with lace. The bell shape of the skirt was noticeable but not ridiculously puffed and the bodice was a fitted satin corset. It was a U-neck and thin satin straps and fitted sleeves made of similar lace to the trim of the train and they belled at the wrists slightly. It honestly looked like a ball gown from the early 1900's. It was very beautiful and I honestly thought it was perfect.

I turned to Alice who was standing calmly at Rosalie's side who was showing the anxiety Alice would have if she had not already seen that I absolutely loved her design. "Oh Bella stop keeping ME in suspense, I know that Alice knows your opinion already, but you have to tell me," Rosalie was all worked up and it made me giggle.

"Rose I absolutely love Alice's design and I think it is simple and perfect for me." Then Alice and Rose jumped to me and we started hopping up and down laughing and giggling then we heard a knock at the door.

"Bella go tell Edward we are not done yet and to go play with the boys a little longer," she said with a waive of a hand.

I smiled, "Okay I will be right back." I walked to the bedroom door to see my Edward leaning against the wall and with a perfect crooked smile on his lips. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I hope so. I am looking for my fiancé, I believe she was kidnapped," he responded teasingly.

"Oh goodness are you sure about that?"

"No not completely but I was hoping you could figure that part out for me."

"Well I think she is okay and you should go play with your brothers. I don't doubt that she will be back in your arms soon."

"I wish your word was enough," he said stepping towards me.

"Oh now, don't tell me you can't trust little me."

"I have experience in knowing that it's the little ones you have to look out for," he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around my arms up around his neck, "Well what if I give you this," and I lightly kissed his lips and as I was about to pull away he held my tighter and the kiss turned deep and I was loosing all thought and then Alice came.

"Bella I said get rid of him not make out with him."

We pulled away from each other, "Oh like you didn't know this was going to happen," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay well now dear Edward you need to go back downstairs we are just about done."

"Okay, but if you take too long I will come back," he warned Alice and all she did was laugh. Edward gave me one last hug and then walked back downstairs to the boys and I closed the door.

"Finally! Come on, only you would take ages for a simple fitting Bella," I rolled my eyes and walked back into the closet and changed into my dress.

I walked out of the closet to show Alice and Rose. Alice was giddy and Rose was smiling from ear to ear. "So…how does it look?" I asked sheepishly.

"As if you don't already know Bella," Rose offered as my response. I guess I was to take it that I looked nice.

"Then I look ok?" I was turning red and twined my fingers behind my back. They both yelled my name and Alice rushed to the door and locked it. Then I heard a thud followed by a few, very serious, knocks. I could tell it was Edward.

"Alice?! What's wrong?" he was obviously angry because she was blocking her thoughts of the way I looked and in turn the rest of her thoughts and worried thinking that something was wrong. "Bella?! Are you okay?! Damn it! Let me in Alice!!" to anyone else the last statement was clear, but for this situation it had a double meaning. I was about to answer but Alice beat me to the punch.

"Edward nothing is wrong. We just got a little frustrated with your darling Bella. By the way no bribing me or Rose to let you see what she looks like and I will be blocking you the best way possible."

"Then why isn't she answering me," he practically growled.

"Edward, I'm fine. Really. Please calm down," I tried to soothe him, "Sorry for making you worry."

"Its not your fault love, the fault lies with my two sisters who want to be the first to frighten a vampire to death." This made my sisters laugh and I glared at them. They stopped and just stared at me. I guess its cause they never had really seen me angry like that before. Alice then told Edward I would be down in a few more minutes and he went back to join his brothers.

"Now for you to look at yourself and see how _**beautiful**_ you look," I know that the emphasis Rose used was overestimated because I could never be that beautiful, or at all. So they led me to a tall mirror in the corner of Alice's room and I couldn't believe it. I gasped and my sisters giggled at my reaction.

The dress was a compliment to my skin, it looked as if I had the tiniest bit of color. My waist was more defined from the corset and the bell of the dress was so gorgeous. I felt like a princess. I had never felt the need to when I was younger, but I love the feeling of being actually pretty. I was speechless.

"Wow, for once you have no response," I was so happy that I was beginning to get teary eyed, "Oh Bella I thought you would like it," I shook my head and their faces dropped and I started laughing.

"I don't _like_ it Alice," she looked like she was about to cry though I already was, "I _**love**_ it! I am so happy with it, I truly feel like I will make a pretty bride." They let out small laughs.

"Bella you will feel absolutely gorgeous on your wedding day I promise," and I hugged both Alice and Rose. "Now you better hurry and change and return to your nervous, soon to be, husband. I rushed back to the closet, almost falling giving my sisters one last giggle and I quickly undressed to I could return to my angel.


	10. Bachelorette

**Chapter ten: Bachelorette**

"Alice I don't think that is such a good idea," I said to my pixie friend, "He wont like the plan." She then scoffed and laughed at me which made me turn as red as a tomato.

"Bella you forget that I always have the upper-hand in these kinds of things," she said matter-of-factly while tapping her temple with her index finger. I guess I always did underestimate her when it came to things other than the ones I saw as beneficiary, but I guess its because Alice wanted to play with _Life-size dress up Barbie_ and guess who _Barbie_ was. I mean honestly its sad when a doll put can you to shame. "Rose can you com here please," Alice called out. Rose appeared in the next few seconds.

"So did you tell her yet," Rose whispered as she jumped on the bed.

"Yes, but she is having trouble deciding if she wants to go and it is frustrating," Alice said while she closed her eyes and messaged her temples. I must have been driving her insane with the visions.

"Sorry Alice, its just…do we **HAVE** to go to Paris to get me my wedding night stuff? I think Victoria Secret is just fine." They looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella, this is your first wedding, with your first wedding night, the _**real**_ deal, your official first time. I mean Victoria Secret has some cute things for everyday fun, but you need something great for your first night as husband and wife," Rosalie had this little smirk on her face knowing full and well that I already had changed my mind in their favor. "So Bella darling what do you say?" Rose asked in a teasing tone.

"I have to pack," I sighed and my sisters jumped to their feet to go pack their things. Then after a few seconds I realized, this was the first time I thought of them more than friends, I mean Alice was my best friend, but now she feels like family and even Rosalie; compared to what our relationship was before I would not believe it would have blossomed the way it did.

I had started to pack my things when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "So did you decide that we should elope then my love?" he asked teasingly into my ear. I giggled and turned in his arms to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered his face to mine lingering his lips just a breath away from mine. Edward like the anticipation of it all, but it made me grow impatient. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, it had seemed like forever since I had kissed him last even if it was an hour before now. Then just about as I was going to whine he planted his lips to mine. The feel of his kiss was amazing, but then he did something that he had never allowed himself to do before; he urged his tongue to lightly press to my lips. I hesitated, but quickly accepted this change and once we joined our mouths completely with our tongues and lips I lost all thought. The sweet innocent kisses we shared before were the highlight of all we had together, but this…this mature intimate kiss was pure ecstasy. This lasted for a few moments before we heard a high pitched whistle from the door. It was Emmett of course.

"Wow Ed I didn't think you had it in you," Edward gave him an angry glare and Emmett raised his hands as if he was innocent, "Hey its not a bad thing. Its just about time man, making poor Bella wait this long." I smiled at Edward and shrugged to let him know that even if Emmett was right I didn't care. He wrapped me tightly into a hug. "Well anyways Edward its your turn on the Nintendo." I looked at him with a puzzled look. "Oh come on Bella were you living under a rock all your life its an older game counsel. Classic games like Aladdin, Tetris and Super Mario Brothers. Though this one is Super Nintendo its good. The first Nintendo has that cool Duck Hunt game. It cracks me up how those ducks look when you shoot'em or how that dog chases," he chuckled just describing it to me.

"You will have to teach me sometime Emmie," I said and Emmett's head shot up and glared at Edward. Edward was trying hard not to laugh. I was just glad Emmett wasn't looking at me the way he was looking at Edward.

"You will pay for that Eddie," and it was Edwards turn to glare.

"Okay Ed I can live with, but not Eddie," Edward said with calm but annoyance simmering underneath.

"Well you should not have taught Bella to call me _Emmie_," Emmett mocked in a female tone, well he tried to. I was chuckling at them it was cute how they argued.

"Okay okay, boys that's enough," Esme said walking into the room. "Apologize to each other and be nice because if you break or mess anything up you two will be the ones to either fix or clean it up. I just finished redoing my garden you two ripped apart," she gave them stern looks and they lowered their heads in guilt and muttered muffled apologies. My Edward looked so cute being scolded by his mother. He almost looked like a small child. When his mother and brother left he turned his attention back to me.

"Well I guess you could be coming to your senses and decided to run away from me," Edward said jokingly, but it wasn't funny I glared at him and slapped his arm, which hurt me more than him and he let out a small snicker and I scowled at him and he bit his lips.

"You know what? Maybe I am packing to runaway, maybe you have pushed me so far that I have decided 'well if he thinks I am going to leave him I might as well I mean its not like it would bother him' so now I am packing," I said as I continued to stuff clothes into my suitcase which was small and didn't fit much in it. Then I closed and zipped up by bag and turned to look at Edward with my arms crossed across my chest. When I finally looked into his eye I saw that I had hit him deep, he looked like he was going to fall apart. My anger went away and I hurried to wrap my arms around him to hold his pieces together. "Edward I'm sorry I wasn't serious I love you," I buried my face in his shoulder and his arms slowly wrapped around me.

"I am the one who should be sorry my love, I should have known that comment would not be taken lightly," he kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.

"You are too good to me Edward. I can't even be guilty."

"No, you are my angel I will do any and every thing for you and make sure you are always happy," he smiled my smile and I kissed his lips lightly.

"So if we are not going to elope and you are not running away…may I ask where you are going?" I bit my lip I did not know how he was going to take it.

"Well…Alice and Rosalie have this idea and they convinced me to go through with it." I looked at him with my cheeks a fresh rosy red.

"Okay and that plan is…"

"We are going to Paris dear Edward," Rosalie said entering the room and laying herself on the bed.

"For how long?" Edward sounded a little depressed.

"Just a few days," Rosalie said off hand.

"You say it as if it is a short time to be parted with my Bella," he said while rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I turned a darker shade of red and smiled a small smile knowing what he meant because that is how I felt when I was not with him.

"Not to worry dear brother we will be back before you know it and then they day after our arrival you two will be wed and never have to part again." That idea made my smile grow wide and I could tell I radiated happiness because Edward was smile from ear to ear.

"Okay well Bella we have to go or we will miss our flight." I was reluctant to let go of him but I did and kissed him grabbed my bag and followed Rosalie down the stairs. We said all our good-byes and left to the airport.

The flight was long, but I slept most of the way. I have no idea how Rosalie and Alice could keep their sanity with all that time on a plane. We exited the plane and went to get a rental car. When we got outside it was cloudy and cold. I guess Alice had seen the weather was going to be like this. We left to our hotel and got settled in. Then a very short while later we went shopping. Alice and Rosalie could not resist buying themselves more clothes and they added new pieces to my already functioning wardrobe. Though every time I tried to complain they just said 'please Bella it's a wedding gift'. I was getting tired of that excuse after the 100th time and wondered what they would use after the wedding 'but you are newlyweds'. I giggled to myself knowing full and well that would very well use that excuse if they wanted.

We walked in and out of many different lingerie stores and I didn't like much in them. My sisters however kept finding some interesting numbers for themselves and all I could do was blush when they showcased them to me. I could not imagine myself being sexy at all. After a while I started to think that I was right and that we should have just gone to Victoria Secret until we came upon a small shop called "_Lune éclairée amour_".

"Alice how about this one?" Alice wrinkled her nose but once she saw the name she got a tiny smile on her lips and nodded. We entered and we saw lots to choose from. Almost as soon as we walked in a woman came up to us.

"Is there anything I can help you with," she didn't look like a native to the town she must have moved here for business.

"Yes actually do you have a bridal section I may look at?" I asked politely but the woman looked surprised.

"Bridal wear?"

"Yes," I was curious as to why she was looking at me that way.

"Oh a gift I suppose," I think she was trying to give reason for why I needed to look at the bridal lingerie.

"Yes," Alice said, "a gift from us," she pointed at Rosalie and herself, "to her," she gestured at me.

"But you are so young," the woman looked totally and completely puzzled.

"Yes well I know there is no other guy out there for me. I love him deeply and he loves me the same. His family loves me," I looked at my sisters, "as much as I love them. What else could I ask for?" The girls giggled and I let out a chuckle myself.

"Your parents are okay with you marrying so young?" she asked unknowingly. I could not believe how angry I had gotten.

"No! Okay! They are not happy with my decision, but they are not ones to judge, alright?" my anger was quiet but fierce. "My father does not think he is good enough for me, but he only thinks that cause he rather me marry the son of an old friend, and my mother is just so confused because her marriage to my father, which by the way was right out of high school also, didn't last and she thinks that I mine will turn out the same way. Now I lost both my parents and one of my good friends because they don't want any part of my decision, but I love my fiancé too much to let him go. Especially after all we've been through. Now…can you please point out the bridal section?" The woman looked disbelievingly at me and point near the back right corner. She was quite shocked and so was I for that matter. I walked to the back and started looking for something.

My sisters stayed quiet for a long time and it was driving me insane. "Okay I know you don't want to be rude to me but the both of you this quiet is hurting my ears." This made them giggle and they hugged me and told me how proud they were of me and that is when I saw it. I looked at this one garment and it was perfect. It was the only one left and it was in my size, a small ivory silk baby doll. It had thin straps and a tiny slit on both sides. The top of the dress looked like it would be fitted to my chest with a midnight blue heart in the center, as if it was clasping the fabric together between my breasts. The lace lining the hem was the same shade of blue as the jeweled heart.

"Rosalie…Alice, what do you think," I asked showing them and their eyes went wide with excitement.

"Bella it's perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"You will look very sexy," Rosalie giggled. I could not help but to giggle along with them. Well on our first day I had found my outfit and my accessories. So we took the next couple days to ourselves to get pampered and relax.


	11. Homecoming

**A/N: ok for those of you who did not know what the name of the store meant or if you did not look it up it was called "Moonlit Love" I dont know I just thought of a name really quickly and it sounded nice in french so yea. I miss my nintendo I sold it to my cousin what i dumb move but w/e ...lol ok well enjoy I hope you like it.**

**Chapter eleven: Homecoming**

The few days away had done wonders for my pre-wedding jitters, but I was ready to go home and see my Edward. The time I was awake on the plane all I could think about was Edward and I could not stand still. While I slept I dreamt of all the times I had spent with Edward. I was getting annoying I could tell, but my sisters had practice in being without their husbands. Edward was my fiancé and our relationship was still very young compared to them.

Once the plane landed at the airport I rushed to the luggage claim and waited in anticipation for my new suitcases filled with nightwear and wedding accessories and other things my sisters had claimed I was in "dire" need of. "Bella please stay calm, you will see Edward when you see him," Rosalie stated after she and Alice had caught up with me.

"Yes Bella you need to practice some patience because even as a vampire there will be times when you won't be around Edward. I mean I'd hate to plan any all girl trips if I know you will be miserable because you are not with Edward and what if the boys go away for a few days?" I took in what she was saying and knew she was right.

"Sorry girls I must have been a pain on the way back here," I said turning a peachy pink, not really from embarrassment but of guilt. They laughed at me and I just had to join them. I was being a love sick puppy and it was hilarious.

"Bella we miss your husbands just as much as you miss Edward, but we jut don't show it the same way anymore," Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes Bella as hard as it may be to believe," Rosalie came to hug me; "we miss our husbands as desperately as you are showing it. We have just had more practice with holding it in until we see them," she finished with a little wink.

"Honestly Bella, we are coming back earlier than scheduled and this is how…" she paused and her face went blank, I knew she was having a vision.

"Rose?" Rosalie quickly went to Alice and started asking what was going on and to make sure that everything was fine. My palms began to sweat and I was feeling dizzy. What if the Volturi decided to come early? What if they come and they see that I am still human? What will they do to the Cullens? What about Edward? What would he do? In the middle of my mental freak out and cold hand was pressed to my cheek. I shuddered out of my thoughts and I guess Alice could see the fear in my eyes.

"Bella I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you. Sometimes I don't pay attention and my visions jump out of no where," she tried to comfort me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked weakly.

"Yes everything is fine. Except, you will have to wait a little longer to see Edward," she leaned back as if I was going to blow up or something.

"Why? Where is he?"

"Well he is on his way home now…they had gone hunting. He forgot to go when we left. You see he needs to be well fed for your wedding night tomorrow so that he can keep that part of him in control," she teased and nudged me a little. Of course I turned the most embarrassing shade of red and my sisters laughed.

When we arrived at the house we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme. "How did you enjoy your trip Bella?" Esme had asked.

"I enjoyed it very much. I had a relaxing time," my sisters snickered and I blushed a soft pink. "Okay maybe it would have been better if I was not fidgeting about coming home to see Edward."

"Very understandable Bella I am the same way when I am away from Carlisle," she wrapped an arm around him.

"Just trust me Bella, he was just as if not more anxious as you were. I speak from experience," Carlisle smiled and hugged his wife. I loved looking at Carlisle and Esme like this. You could tell that their love was pure and lasting. Though they were usually subtle about their affection toward each other no one would doubt the strength of the love that they had for each other. I just hoped that one day that Edward and I would have a love as intense and softly spoken that had such an impact on those who looked upon us.

I pulled out of my thoughts, smiled at them and gave them a hug. I was happy to be home and I could not wait to see Edward.

"Bella why don't you go take a nap. Edward will be back in about an hour or so," Esme suggested and it sounded like a good idea and before I could say anything Alice scooped me up and carried me to Edward's room. I was laughing, but I was also a bit shocked.

"Alice what's going on?" I chuckled.

"You decided to take a nap," she smiled wickedly and it made me a bit nervous.

"Well yeah I want to be rested a bit before your brother comes home," I was starting to blush because I can tell your naughty wheels were turning in her head. "Alice what are you thinking?"

"I am going to pick your outfit for your nap," she left to her room. I had no idea what was going on in her little mischievous pixie mind, or what she had seen, but I was blushing a red color when she returned holding a Victoria Secret bag in front of my face.  
"Here you go Bella and don't worry its nothing too provocative and you two will be fine and have a good night," Alice winked at me and told me to call her when I had it on so that she could do my hair and make-up. Why I needed my hair and make-up done I had idea, but I was too excited and tired to argue.

When Alice left I looked inside the bag that she had handed me. I unfolded the pink mess that was in the bag and uncovered a black knee-length nightgown. It was plain and simple, silk with think straps. Also in the bag was a pair of black lace bikini panties and a matching bra. I giggled at myself because I could not imagine myself wearing such an outfit for a nap. Once my giggling stopped I changed into my outfit and noticed something. The gown actually fit to compliment my body and showcase the semi-hourglass figure that I had. The color also made me look a bit more a shade of ivory like Alice or Edward.

Once I was done changing Alice came in right when I opened the door to call her. She swept me up in her arms and carried me to her bathroom. The whole process took two curling irons, mascara, foundation, lip gloss and eye shadow. After all the dabbing swiping and twisting I was left with a wavy mass and a natural look to my make-up, which didn't make my face look different but it wasn't the same some how. Well I must have been a little tired to think of something that strange. "Okay you can go lay down now and wait for Edward," Alice said with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"After all this I am really tired, I may just end up falling asleep," I yawned.

"Well even better then it will be more believable," she laughed and carried me to Edward's room and laid me on the bed.

It didn't take very long for me to actually close my eyes and drift in to sleep. Once I was able to dream I dreamt of Edward. We were in his room laying on the bed just laying with each other. I could feel the love we shared, but there was something different in the picture. As I began to notice the difference was with me. I was paler then usual, then out of no where Edward tossed me into the air and caught me. Then I realized I was no longer human in this dream. I was Edwards mate, his equal…a vampire. We looked so happy and then I wondered how Edward not see all the potential our love had after he changes me.

Then I felt a cold touch on my face, at first I thought I was still dreaming. I was proven wrong when I felt a brush of lips against mine and then a light press. My eyes fluttered open and I looked into the wonderful topaz eyes of my angel, my Edward. I smiled up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Oh how I had missed him in the past three days. I would make it a point that we were never apart for so long ever again. Unless absolutely necessary.

"Hello love," Edward smiled his crooked smile and it made my heart beat faster and my cheeks to blush. He smile grew and he chuckled at me.

"H-Hi there," I stuttered like if it was the first time I saw him. This of course is ridiculous because the first time I saw him I couldn't even look at him without blushing. I sat up and fixed myself onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After a few seconds he took notice of the fabric I was wearing and I was hoping that he was not upset.

Edward lifted me from his lap and stood me up in front of him. It was Twilight by that time and the shades of the sunset leaked into the window from behind the trees. The way he looked into my eyes had me blushing and lowering head, but he ran a finger up my arm to my chin and lifted my face and gave me a sweet smile. Then I felt better knowing that he like my appearance. He took hold of my waist and brought my body into his and he kissed along my jaw to my neck. He lingered at the base of neck which sent a shiver up my spine. I could feel his lips smiling against my skin.

Every spot his lips touched left tingling warmth that made my heart beat faster. I brought his face back to mine and kissed him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. I was so happy that he was not freaking out and that he was taking pleasure in this moment. I moved my hands to the buttons on his shirt and I felt his bare skin near his collar where he usually left the buttons undone, I undid the rest of them. After I finished with the buttons I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and repeated what he had done for me to him. I heard a low hum and I smiled. My hands explored his bare back and then his chest and just when I was going to lay him back he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering why he had stopped me.

"Bella I think we can wait one more night don't you think?" Edward said with a smirk on his face acting like if I was the one who couldn't resist. Which for the most part was true but I was not about to let him know that.

"Well who said I was planning on that?" I teased and bit my lip. "I was just taking a nap until you got home," this was playing off well, I surprised myself. "Thank you for waking me up, I need to go see Alice," I said turned on my heel and walked out the door. I could tell that I left him shocked. I walked down the stairs to the living room and found Alice. "Alice can I talk to you for a second?" I asked with a little assertiveness so it sounded like she had to talk to me. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they looked shocked. I did not notice right away, but I looked down and noticed that I was still in the nightgown and I blushed. Alice was trying to fight back a giggle when she heard Edward growl and she got up to join me, but not before smacking Jasper in the back of the head.

"Let's go Bella I think Edward may come down and _deal_ with his brothers," she laughed and I blushed and even darker shade of red. We passed Edward on our way to her room and after we passed him a few steps and called for him over my shoulder, "Oh Edward," he stopped and turned around to look at me, "Welcome home." Alice giggled and rushed me into her room and locked the door.

**A/N: well did you like it? let me know what you thought I am dying to know what you all really think of my story. just a line or two doesnt have to be long...lol well if you dont want to you dont have to...now on to chapter 12 **


	12. Last Night

**A/N: okay I know it took forever for me to update. I apologize I promise to get more in for you either today or tomorrow. I just really had a rough time with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW...if you review you may be suprised on how much faster chapters will begin to appear. much love M.nightFantasy**

**Chapter twelve: Last night**

When we were safe in her room we fell onto the bed giggling and could not stop, until we heard a crash downstairs. "Edward seriously how can you be mad at us. She came down here without thinking about what she was wearing," Jasper explained.

"I can be as angry as I want to be," he spat out, "You two have no right to think those things about Bella."

"But we're guys!" they said in unison, "what do you expect."

"Oh and that gives you a pass for being indecent towards my fiancée?"

"Well no, but she was the one who came down in that outfit," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"No Jazz she probably wasn't planning on it, but Edward must have pissed her off and made her leave him to squirm," Emmett teased and then Edward growled and another crash followed.

After a while we heard Esme go into the living room and scold them for the mess that they had made. They were ordered to put everything back in its proper place and clean up the mess. After about ten minutes we heard them mumble apologies and Edward went to his room and slammed the door, Emmett did the same and I guess Jasper went outside since we were taking up his get away. A few seconds later Rose knocked on the door, "Alice let me in! You knew I was coming," Alice giggled and let Rose in.

"Bella what did you do to make Edward so…" she stopped as she looked at me and examined my appearance. She smiled a wicked grin and I blushed a crimson red. "Wow Bella I am so proud of you," she said as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Proud of me?" I was really confused, her husband and brother were just attacked by Edward because of the thoughts they had. Did she know that? Would she be mad if she found out? Should I tell her? No it's not a question of **if** I should tell, but **how** am I going to tell her. Alice was fighting back a grin.

"Bella," she chuckled, "stop worrying Rose knows she isn't deaf. She heard everything remember," she pointed to her ears.

"Bella did you think that I did not know why Edward almost killed my husband?" I nodded sheepishly I could not believe that she was calm and talking about this, I mean our relationship wasn't that strong yet. "Don't worry Bella, my dear Emmie needs to get pushed around once and a while, just don't do this particular one again…I don't think Edward can take it."

"ROSE!!!" we heard Emmett scream, I was guessing at the use of "Emmie".

"What _Emmie_?!" she shouted back, "Please do not think you can scold me for such a thing while you were clearly thinking something you should not have been about our dear Bella."

"My thoughts moved to you," he tried to explain; "I thought abou-."

"Don't even try it!" Rose interrupted his testament, "That will not work and don't get comfortable because you are not spending the night in our room!" I stared at her in shock. I did not know what to say or do I was dumbstruck.

"Okay well Bella…" Alice stopped as she looked at me, "Hello! Bella," she said waving her hand in front of me. Once her hand got close enough I snapped back and blushed.

"Sorry, I was just surprised," they both looked at me confused, "Well I thought you were going to be mad at me," I said sheepishly.

"Bella it is not your fault that they are men and cannot control their thoughts," Rose said.

"Yeah, but I went down in this," I said waving a hand at my nightgown.

"Again not your fault," Alice said, "If Edward would not have upset you, the both of you would still be in the room and having FUN," she emphasized the last word and Edward growled, and I yelled back.

"Edward don't even think you can be mad. It is all your fault now sulk on your own," once I finish I put a hand over my mouth. Had I just done that?

Apparently so because my soon to be sisters we staring at me in shock and turned their expressions into wicked smiles. "Way to go Bella," Rose said and hugged me.

"So this is Bella's last night as an unmarried woman," Alice teased, but when she said that I could not help but smile. Then when I started thinking about the wedding I realized that my parents, or Jacob, did not respond. My thoughts became apparent.

"Bella you know I can still look," Alice offered.

"No," I shook my head, "No Alice, I don't need to have that on me. The anxiety will kill me. I am a big enough of a klutz imagine if I am under that kind of pressure." I could see that my point was barely accepted but the subject was changed.

"Well anyways, we have some gifts for you Bella," Rose announced as she went to Alice's closet and brought out 3 boxes. I could not imagine what kind of gift these would be, but it's not like I would be able to refuse them. "Okay, whose is first?"

Alice launched her hands out grabbed her gift and handed me a small box wrapped in a soft blue paper and a tied in an ivory bow. "Here Bella open mine first please," she practically begged.

I laughed, "Okay Alice." She was bouncing up and down. I carefully pulled the bow off of the box and ripped off the wrapper. I lifted the lid of the box and my breath had caught. I looked up at Alice and shook my head. I could not believe she had bought me such a beautiful thing.

"Well what is it?" Rose giggled already knowing what was in the box. I pulled out the tiny tiara. It was small yet elegant tiara. It was made out of silver and was jeweled with diamond arches and a heart in the center was formed with blue sapphires.

"You needed something blue to wear for tomorrow," Alice said resting a hand on my shoulder. I lunged at her and gave her a hug and said thank you.

"Okay mine next Bella," Rosalie handed me a medium sized box. This box had no wrapping paper; it was red and had a gold bow on it, very Rose. I opened that box and inside was a pair of ivory heels. Not at all too high of a heel and then again not short either, they were just in between. They were closed toe and the ankle strap was a thick ribbon that went around twice before being tied in a bow. They were the perfect match to my dress. "You needed something that was borrowed," I smiled at Rose, "I used these for my second wedding, so you can knock out two requirements with one shot…borrowed and used," she winked to me and I looked at Alice and she seemed to go along with the idea. I leaned to Rose and gave her a hug, we had come so far since the beginning and our relationship could only grow stronger.

"Thank you so much," I smiled from ear to ear as I looked at my soon to be sisters, though that is what we were at this very moment.

"Hold on you have one more," Alice handed me a small rectangle box, it was wrapped in an emerald green wrapping paper with a silver ribbon. I undid the ribbon and ripped off the paper, I was so happy with the first two gifts that I knew I would be happy with this one. I lifted the lid to find a box of tissues, I did not understand, but when I took out the tissue box I found a DVD. I looked at Alice questionably, she took the DVD and dragged me to a spot in front of her bedroom television and put it in.

At first there was just a blank screen but then I heard my lullaby and then the words in elegant script fade in say "Welcome to our Family". Followed by a slide show of pictures of my future family members and ones of me with them. How they had all these pictures I did not know, but they all looked to come out of a magazine or movie.

After the pictures finished Carlisle's name showed and vanished to reveal his face, "Bella, you are an extraordinary young lady, who will soon be a married woman and my daughter-in-law. I have once told you that you brought a new happiness to my home and that is true, you brought a light that we needed and brought us all back to life, I will be forever grateful to you. You just make sure that you love my son as you do now because we all will all love you and cherish your presence. I know I do not express my emotions to you or my family but I love you…my daughter."

I was shocked I did not know how to react, but before I could say anything Esme came next. "Bella darling, you have made me so happy. As you know I am incapable of giving birth to children, but I am very capable of having them. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward…they are my children I love and care for them because they are my own. I will soon be able to add you to that list dear and I hope you understand that I will never try to replace your actual mother, but I would like to be your mother figure. I…We, love you so very much and you were family from the moment you walked into our house. Even if some took time to warm up to you," I smiled sheepishly thinking of my past relationship with Jasper and Rosalie. "Bella, my dear sweet daughter, welcome home."

The video was not even finished yet but my eyes were swollen from tears. The rest of the family passed in the video all talking about moments we had personally shared with one another. I was a complete and utter mess when Edward's name showed up. I wiped my eyes and used a tissue to clean my nose.

"Bella my love, you have just finished watching _our_ family express their love for you. I will not use my time for such an act. I believe my greatest expression of love was to ask you to spend forever with me. You have not the slightest idea how happy you made me the day you accepted. Bella my love for you extends farther than any light can reach. You are my sun, my moon, the earth…my entire being. I knew not the meaning of true happiness till I saw the smile in your eyes. I knew not love till we first kissed. I knew nothing of beauty till I saw you," I shook my head at that knowing he was insane, but I took it anyways. "I had no meaning to life till I thought to love and protect you. Bella if I have a soul it is because you came to me and brought it back. I will love you for all eternity. This lion belongs to the lamb today, tomorrow and always."

I was filled with so much joy that my laughs were mixed with sobs and the spark in my eye released tears. These gifts were all too amazing and I could not believe that I had been so lucky. I looked to my sisters and they looked like they were sobbing as well.

"Why are you crying? Haven't you seen this already," I tried to tease.

"No Bella, none of us saw any of it," Alice explained, "I don't know how he was able to hide it from me but I am glad he did, that was so beautiful." I smiled at her and I got up to me feet and bounded for the door. "Bella where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" I let out. I ran out the door and to Edward's bedroom, almost falling a few times there and just as I was opening the door, there he stood in the moonlight.


	13. Release

Chapter Two:

**Chapter thirteen: Release**

As I stepped into the room I turned to close the door. Before I turned back to him I took a deep breath. Good thing I had because when I took a look at him I couldn't breathe. I could never really get used to how gorgeous he was. There he stood in the moonlight with dark blue and black flannel pajama pants, bare chest, with the light highlighting his strong features. Looking at him right there and then he was more of the Greek god than my Edward.

I walked to him slowly keeping my eyes on his, and his on mine. Once I reached him I lifted a hand on his chest where his beating heart would be. "You may not feel it anymore, but it still works and is full of love," I whispered, "I give you my life and love. Can you accept it?"

Edward placed one hand over mine and another on my cheek, "My Bella, I accept any treasures you choose to share with me." He then leant down and kissed his lips softly against mine. This kiss was not like the others, not at all. This kiss held so much admiration and love, though it wasn't fierce or long, it held so much meaning.

When we pulled away from each other we were both smiling and I knew he felt the same thing I had. We went to lie on the bed; I lay against his side and rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you excited for tomorrow my love?" Edward asked and I didn't respond right of way. He turned my face to his, "Bella, please tell me what you are thinking."

I didn't know where to start but I guessed it would be best to try and see where everything landed. "Well I know that I have been saying that I don't want my parents to be there," or Jacob I thought, "but I really do care and I feel awful that I have been saying that I don't and that it wouldn't mean anything if they were not there tomorrow. When I do care and it will hurt so much if they did not come to see me happy, when that is what I wanted; for them to come and see me happy before everything we do...before I change and before we fake my death. I want them to have some sort of comfort but this, how is this going to comfort them?" I began to cry and my eyes burned of hot tears.

I felt his cold fingers rub against my cheeks to wipe away my tears, "Bella, they will come if they truly accept us. Would you prefer that they came, not really wanting to be there, just being there out of courtesy?" he had a point. I wanted them to come because they were accepting the fact that I was marrying him. I didn't want them there feeling uncomfortable. I started to cry again but Edward lifted my face, "No…no more crying," he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "This is supposed to be a happy time and you will be happy because you are choosing this. This is what you want. You need not please to anyone except yourself. You will be happy; I will make sure of it." He then crashed his lips to mine and kissed me desperately. I could not believe what was happening. His difficult wall had crashed down and he did not hold back anything in this kiss and I was lost, twining my fingers in his hair and wrapping myself around him.

In this moment I was getting all that I wanted, but the more he opened the more I wanted to stop. We rolled on the bed and Edward was laying gently above me his hands began to slide down my sides. When I realized where this could be headed, I stopped him and pulled away. He looked down at me flushed and confused and I smiled sweetly. "I love you and I know you are doing this because you think this is what I want," he was about to protest when I placed a finger on his lips, "but I am willing to give you what you want and wait, just one more night…because now what you want is what I want." He smiled at me, his perfect crooked smile and adjusted us so that we were lying in the same position we started in.

We laid there silent for a while just appreciating the presence of each other. Then right as I got comfortable a big weight of guilt rested on my chest. Edward was able to feel the change, how I don't know but I couldn't hide from it.

"Bella…what is the matter?" he asked in a hushed tone. I put this subject off long enough. Our wedding was the next day; I had to talk this through with him.

"Edward I know that I have only mentioned the fact that I would like my parents to be there but there is one more person that I desperately want to be there," I paused not being able to for a complete sentence in my mind. I really could not figure out how I wanted to tell him that I wanted Jacob there, but he spoke first.

"I know who this person is Bella and I remember you asked not to send him and invitation to the wedding, but…" I was confused on where he was going with this testimony. "I sent him and invitation." I was shocked.

"You sent Jacob an invitation?" I could not believe what he was telling me. After everything and me specifically asking that Jacob not get an invitation he went and sent him one. "Why did you send him an invitation?"

"Well I figured that if I was in his position, though I would hate to ever see you marry that dog, I would have liked to make the choice for myself if I would attend. I would not like the idea of someone making the decision for me. Therefore I sent him the invitation so that he could have the choice and do what was in his heart. It was the least I could do for him, especially after all that he has done for me," he said looking into my eyes and brushing his fingers down the side of my face.

I was in complete and total shock. Edward had actually gone against his word and sent the invitation that I asked him not to send, but I was not mad. Not at all. I was very happy. I looked up at him and gave him the biggest kiss on the cheek that I possibly could. "Thank you Edward," and I snuggled right back into place ready to get a good nights sleep.

"You are not angry with me?" he asked, it was so cute when he worried. I looked up to him smiled and shook my head, "No I am not angry with you. I could not be; you know me so well that you went against your word, which is something you and I take very seriously, so that you can do something for me that I subconsciously wanted." I kissed his lips lightly and laid back to drift into sleep as the love of my life hummed my lullaby.


	14. Surprised

Chapter Two:

**Chapter fourteen: Surprised**

I woke up to the light of early dawn and when I turned around, in the place of my future husband, there was a long-stemmed red rose and a note in his beautiful writing.

_Good morning my love,_

_I am counting the hours…minutes…seconds when you will finally be my wife and I may spend the rest of time with you in my arms._

_-Edward_

_P.S. I would have loved to start the day with you, but Alice kicked me out, some nonsense of it being bad luck._

I had to chuckle to myself after reading the post script, only Alice would try to make this as human as she possibly could, with all the silly superstitions. When I was finished with my little laugh I headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Once I got out of the shower I put on a white silk robe and matching slippers with the letter "B" embroidered on them, a gift from Rose. I was humming a little tune and brushing out my hair and when I was done dealing with my hair for a while I went to the mirror and wiped off the dew from the hot shower I had taken. I had been searching for my toothbrush and toothpaste when I looked up into the mirror and froze.

I could not believe what…who I was looking at. Was this a dream or my guilt causing this mirage? He was breathing heavily as if he had been running for days. Sweaty and filthy as if he had spent the day on a farm field. I turned to face this illusion and he was a perfect replica; tall, bronze skin, jet black hair, and those deep eyes that were so tense, but held warmth. I took a step towards him and he didn't move. I had to see if he was really here or if I was losing my mind.

Once I got close enough I lifted my hand to touch his face, but he turned away. The pain of reality proved that he was truly standing in front of me and he was still hurting. "Jacob, how did you get in here?" I asked after I pulled myself back together.

"Well… it was pretty simple, I asked if I could see you," he gave his answer calmly but there was irritation there.

"I didn't mean anything by it I just thought…"

"Yeah you just thought that maybe I pulled a mission impossible and got by unnoticed?" he interrupted, "like their intense sense of smell somehow was turned off today all because of the holy wedding. Well there is nothing really holy about it is there?" he bit off and turned into the room moving towards the window. I followed him and stood silent for a moment just looking at him bask in the sun and absorb the heat, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders.

"Why did you come here Jake?" I asked and I hoped for an answer that I was probably not going to get.

"I came for the one reason, and that is to give you another chance," he said turning to me and when he faced me he looked like a giant from like one of those bedtime stories children are supposed to hear, but not frightening at all.

"Another chance?"

"Yes, Bella another chance for you to leave with me and have the life that you were meant to have. A life with me, to grow old and die together," he walked to me and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "Don't you see that this, us, is what your life intentionally wanted for you?" I couldn't believe that he was actually doing this to me. That he was really here on my wedding day fighting still.

"Jake why are you doing this?" I stepped away from him to put the distance we needed between us. I could not understand that he was actually there trying to convince me that I was not going to marry Edward today. "I mean are you really here to try and stop me from marrying Edward?"

"I am here to give you a choice," he was trying to stay calm, but he had control now I could see. "You can either leave with me now or live the life you were supposed to live or you marry him and leave Forks forever."

"An ultimatum? You are giving me an ULTIMATUM?!" I was furious and hurt I could not believe that he had actually thought of this.

"Bella, lower your voice," he hissed.

"No! Are you kidding?" now I felt fierce and like I could actually phase like I had seen Jacob do when he fought with Paul right in front of me. "I can't believe that you are actually here doing this to me. Here I thought, hoped, that you were here ready to accept what I decided and that you were at least going to pretend to be happy."

"How can I ever pretend to be happy to know that the girl I love is about to marry a….a…LEECH!?" he was furious now and was close.

"Don't think of me as the girl you love Jacob because that is not going to happen. I am your friend, best friend, at least I thought. I can't live without him and that is not going to change in the ten minutes you stand here in front of me."

"So you lied?" he was being smug and sarcastic.

"I have no reason to lie," I lowered my voice to a hush irritation.

"But you don't really love me," his face was angry but his eyes were sad. My eyes were beginning to swell and tear up.

"Do you believe that I don't really love you?" I whispered. "Do you really think that I could look at you with everything we have gone through and lie through my teeth to say that I loved you when I didn't?" He just stood there looking at me, surprised that I was standing up for myself. "Yeah I am a bit different. Defending my choice from my parents helped break my little cautious shell and I am going to tell you how I feel."

"Bella I…."

"NO! Now it's my turn," I was so mad that I could have hit something; I learned my lesson from the last time, but I did feel like I could cry. "I am not the kind of person to lie to you to make you feel better. If I tell you something it is because that is what I feel. I love you, but I can't live without Edward. You love a person that he helped build. Before I met him I would not even speak to you, or if I did it would have been out of courtesy." This seemed to really hit him emotionally and his anger faded into depression.

"So you are going to marry him then. Well," he was all choked up and you could see his eyes begin to swell.

"Of course I am going to marry him," I said in a hushed tone.

"I will get out of your way then. I am sure you need to get ready," he moved towards me.

"This is 'Good bye' then," I said with a strong voice, but I was breaking up inside. I never wanted to lose him completely. I just wanted him to accept my decision, if he really did love me he would try or at least pretend to try.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he tried to stay strong but he couldn't fool me. I held my hand for him to shake, so that we could at least end peacefully. "Is that some kind of joke?"

"No it isn't. I want us to at least pretend to be civil and end this calmly," I held out my hand further and higher so that he would take it, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. "Fine, have it your way," I pulled back my hand and was about to turn towards the door when he twirled me around, dragged me close and pressed his lips fervently against mine. I fought against him; trying to push him away but he wouldn't move. Once he was far enough away I slapped him. "Get the _hell _out of here!" he said nothing more and left out the door. I heard the front door slam and I fell to my knees after a few seconds I heard a painful howl. I felt a throbbing feeling but it wasn't from my hand, it came from inside my chest. It throbbed and ached as the piece of my heart I saved for Jacob broke away.


	15. Preparation

Chapter fifteen: Preparation

**Chapter fifteen: Preparation **

The first few tears had just started to fall from my eyes when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me up. After they set me on the bed I looked up and saw a sympathetic face that I didn't really think of seeing. Before I never really thought about why I never could think about him to be the one to help me, he was after all the "big" brother, no pun intended.

"Hey there," he smiled, "Now correct me if I'm wrong but I thought the actual day of the wedding was supposed to be a happy day." He was always putting in a tiny joke so that I wouldn't feel so much like a weirdo.

"Oh Emmett," I let out a small laugh, "I think we all have come to terms that my life isn't what its supposed to be." I wiped the tears from my cheeks as he let out a booming laugh, to most they would cover there ears because of how intense it was, but it calmed me in a weird way.

"You're right, but what is holding you from fighting back?" I looked at him stunned I really didn't understand what he was getting at. "Come on Bella when the odds are against you, you always fight back. You tried to protect Edward from James, raced to Italy to face the most dangerous family of vampires to again save Edward and you followed your heart when every angle told you to follow what you are _supposed_ to do. You are not ordinary because you choose not to be." I was in shock I could not believe that someone could actually think this amazingly about me.

"But Emmett this day…my wedding day is supposed to be easy. All I had to do was get ready, walk down a narrow path and prove to the whole world, God and all, that I love your brother and will not risk being without him ever again."

"It is easy Bella…" he started but I quickly interrupted.

"I guess whoever said it didn't include me with the general idea."

Emmett walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort, "No one ever said that the journey to be with your one true love was going to be easy. That is never a given; the only thing that you can connect the word easy with is the ability to love that one person." I smirked at the idea this big tough man was really a sweet gentleman that the world needed more of. "I mean look at me. I never dreamed of this life that I have. I couldn't have dreamt it any better. My life changed in the most drastic way for me to be with the one I would love, do love, and I will be with her for the rest of time. Now today is your day, you have had a long journey and believe me there is more to come but you won't be going through it alone." I stood up and wrapped my arms tightly around him, "Thank you Emmett."

"Anytime Bells," he smiled down at me, "want a ride to Alice's room before she comes in here all frantic because you are 5 minutes behind schedule." I laughed whole heartedly and nodded. With a quick swift of his arm I was on his back and we dashed into Alice's bathroom where the torture would begin.

Once Emmett had set me down in the vanity chair Rose and Alice started tugging and pulling at my hair. "Hey ladies I am not indestructible yet remember?"

"Good luck Bells," Emmett half laughed and I shook my head before letting out a grunt.

"Oh Bella stop complaining we are hardly touching you," Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes, how could she possibly act like she didn't know how dramatic I was and still very human. After they brushed fervently and dried franticly they stuck a bunch of tiny curlers in my hair.

While they waited for my ever straight hair to try and form little ringlets with the tiny curlers they went to work on my face. Foundation, powder, blush, eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara and all the other do-dad's that went with make-up that I didn't bother remembering started flashing back and forth. The girls did a few trials until they both were happy with the look. I honestly had no idea what I looked like; I could have looked like a clown for all I knew. I really wasn't paying attention. I was dreaming of Edward and our meadow. The only place that Edward and I were alone and calm.

I came back to reality with Alice holding my under garments that I was supposed to wear. I was glad that I didn't need a corset cause I fit well in the dress. I trusted Alice's judgment even though I was skeptical…but then again I had heard that I didn't see myself clearly. Of course I can't remember who could have told me that, I chuckled. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

I looked up at Rose, "Oh nothing just remembering some of the earlier times with Edward."

"Well after today there will be plenty more memories that you will chuckle at," Alice smiled, but as she did my wavered. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing," I sniffed, "I am okay," and I tried to smile wide but I wasn't fooling anyone. "I just can't believe that this day is finally here and this is where I stand. Alone. No parents. No true friends," I looked into her eyes, "and don't think that I do not consider you friends because you are much more… you are my family now."

"Well then you should know that you will never be alone. Those who cannot put aside their wants for you and accept yours are people that you shouldn't worry about in the first place."

"But my parents…"

"They will always love you and it is on them if the decide to miss out on your special day." She was right. I wanted to marry Edward and I wanted them to accept my decision. If they were not going to try and be happy for me then I shouldn't worry about them.

"Thanks Alice, you always know what to say. Now tell me did I _ruin_ my face?" She blotted under my eyes and did a touch up or two and I was ready. I got up from my seat and Rose gently placed my tiara and veil in my hair. I walked over to Alice's giant mirror and took a look at myself. I was shocked. I could never imagine myself as such a beautiful bride.

My hair was a curtain of tight curls with a few pinned back to form a place for my veil and tiara. My eyes were brought out by the cream and white colors that Alice and Rose used. I almost looked like the angel that Edward always described me as. "What are you thinking Bella?"

"I'm ready…" I whispered.


	16. At Last

**Chapter 16: At Last**

With that final look at myself all my worries had melted away. I did not doubt an ounce that this is what I wanted and that I could follow my heart, even with everything that had gone against it. Alice pulled me from the room towards the staircase and I saw him. He looked handsome in his charcoal grey suit, his hair slicked back, and with a look over my appearance, the tear that held its place at the corner of his eye spilled over. I rushed to him and wiped it off his cheek, "oh dad," I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

"Bells you look…" he held me out in front of him, "you look just…gosh you are beautiful kid." I blushed, "still the same you as always." I looked at him with confused eyes, "It's always been me dad."

"I know that. It's just…well. I thought that with you, getting married and all I wouldn't have my little Bells anymore." His sad brown eyes went to mine, "Not that I ever had you before, but I felt that I had you for a while. Then, you come at me with this, and the little of you that I was able to grab onto is slipping through my fingers." My stomach clenched. I couldn't believe all that I missed with my dad.

"No matter what dad, you will still have me. I am your daughter and nothing or anyone can change that," I finished as I pulled him back into my arms and held on tightly. This was the most emotion both of us had shared with anyone, and that is the way it should be.

"Not that I am not jumping up and down inside from excitement of all this," Alice said gently pulling us apart, "but we have a wedding to get to."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Okay, Alice. Did I mess up my face?" closing my eyes turning it from side to side.

"Really, Bella, like you could ever do that but you do have a smudge of mascara right there," she dabbed a tissue to the corner of my eye, "Perfect! Now let's get this show on the road missy!" My dad let out a little chuckle himself that time and we all headed down the stairs.

We made our way to the double doors that lead to the back yard; they were open but you couldn't see outside because of the thick ivory curtains that draped the opening. I wanted, desperately, to look into Edward's eyes. I missed him all day and couldn't wait to be in his arms again. I saw the bottom of the curtains lift from a soft breeze and I felt a tinge of jealousy that the mind was able to touch the face of my Edward, and I could not. I guess my anxiousness was noted when Ch…Dad, had to pull me back a bit. "Calm down Bells. You don't want to rush out there and fall right on your tush do you?" I blushed a deep red, Dad scoffed, "Now that isn't gonna help any. Just breathe and remember after tonight you are with Edward forever, no matter what." Little did he know that truth in the words he said; especially in _forever_. Yet I did notice I began to relax and I felt the heat leave my cheeks. "There now, that's better."

Once we all were in our positions Alice cued for the music to start. The common march for the braid's maids played while, Angela and Ben were the first to vanish behind the curtains. Rose and Emmett followed. Then of course Alice and Carlisle, who understandably was Edward's best man. I knew they had reached their spots when I heard the music change, but it was not the obvious bridal march. It was my lullaby. I smiled so wide it hurt my cheeks, I would have to thank Alice in any way I could, because this was perfect.

As my dad and I reached the doorway the curtains were pulled back and I was flooded with ivory, silver and midnight blue. Chairs were draped in ivory cloth, tied with a silver ribbon lined with midnight blue. The aisle was made up of white rose petals, lined with lit candles. Candles everywhere, some even seemed to be floating. It looked as if we were getting married in the stars, in the midst of heaven. Then, I spotted him, elegant in his tux, gleaming eyes, and perfect crooked smile, Edward, a gift from heaven to love and protect me, my angel. Once I locked my eyes with him I saw nothing else, and near him is where I was supposed to be.

Dad stopped us at the right time, good thing too because I wouldn't have known. Jasper was kind enough to lead the ceremony, and I don't think I would have liked anyone else for the job. "Who offers this beautiful young lady's hand in marriage?" Jasper asked with a wink on the end for me, I smiled to him.

"I do," my dad replied. Then he offered my hand to Edward. Once my hand was in his I didn't need anything else. My dad had accepted us and loved me; we took our place in front of Jasper so he could begin. "We are gathered here today to join Bella and Edward in a bond of marriage. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I did not risk a look to the faces of the people in the audience. I knew this was real, but it felt so surreal and I didn't want it to disappear.

"I have something to say," I closed my eyes tightly when I heard the faint voice, "There is no objection, but I think it's something my daughter would like to hear." I turned slightly and saw my mother; standing a few feet away in a need length silk midnight blue dress. We looked more alike in this moment, then ever before. I turned to face her, "Hi Bella," she said sheepishly.

"Hi mom," I said quietly.

"I just wanted to say," she said walking towards me, "that. I am very happy for you," she hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, "You have my whole-hearted consent and blessing," she whispered in my ear and I wound my arms tight and almost cried. We would have stood there for days if not for my dad coming and tapping my mom on her shoulder. "Go get him baby girl," I smiled, on the brink of crying and returned facing Edward and he smiled sweetly.

"If there are no other…speeches, we shall continue." The ceremony continued in a bit of a haze until it came down to our vows. "Edward and Bella decided that they would write their own vows," Jasper announced, "Edward?"

"Bella, from the moment I first saw you I knew you were not like anyone I had ever met. After our first conversation I could tell that your mind and heart held so much depth. The days and months after gave me more reason to stay close and love you. We had our fair share of trials and happiness combined, you saved me from solitude and loneliness, showed me how much life truly did hold for me. I would not take back a single day because it has all lead me to this day when here after I may call you my love, my wife, my life…for all eternity," I could have cried but I needed to wait. I had to say my vows.

"Bella?" Jasper cued.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and smiled, "From the first time I saw you, with your beautiful family, as striking as they are, I noticed you most of all. Before even speaking with you I could feel the intensity you have. After we first began talking I knew that you wanted to get to know me and not the new girl in school. I was able to open myself to you and tell you all that I felt and thought. You freed me from myself. You gave me the freedom to love and care for others. If I had to start all over again, and go through all the bad times again, I would. I would travel to the ends of the earth, battle time and any obstacle to reach you. You are my other half, my heart, my soul. I live for you, to love and care for you, with all that I am, forever…for eternity."

Once I finished my vows Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "Ummm…well he has kissed his bride. So I pronounce them husband and wife," Jasper chuckled. Edward lifted his head slightly, "Whoops," he smiled mischievously. "That is an understatement," I whispered back knowing full and well where he pulled that memory from.

"I am happy to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Jasper announced once we composed ourselves.

Then they ambushed us.


	17. Celebration

**Chapter seventeen: Celebration**

Our bodies faced our family and friends, but no force could pull our eyes from one another. No force other than Alice that is. She of course was the first to pounce onto Edward and me, with extra enthusiasm. Never did I think that would be possible with Alice.

"Bella, you did your vows beautifully. I could not have envisioned them better," she winked and that sent my smile out wider and at this point I thought my cheeks would throb with pain, but they never did. My happiness was too much for any other emotion or feeling.

After Jasper was able to squeeze himself in, congratulate us and pry Alice away; the rest of the Cullens came to give us hugs. My dad followed, then, mom and phil. Angela, Ben, but once Jessica and Mike came toward us Edward stiffened the slightest bit. "Wow, Bella! You look beautiful, kind of makes a guy regret not trying harder. You know?" Mike must have had a death wish. I tugged on Edward's hand, before he advanced, letting him know I'd take care of this.

"No, Mike, I really don't," I said with the sweetest smile, "I believe in taking a hint and knowing your place. Edward is an amazing man, every other 'guy' is a little boy compared to him. So whatever chance you thought you had, still, on my WEDDING day, let go of it. I am in love with Edward," I wiggled my wedding band in front of his face. "For now and FOREVER!" With that Mike left, pulling Jessica away before she could get a single word out. Finally, I had swatted that pest away for the last time.

Edward pulled me in close, "Mrs. Cullen that was marvelously vicious. The most wonderful act of hate I have ever seen from you."

"Well Mr. Cullen," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "I had a problem, so I fixed it."

"I would have been more than happy to take care of it for you love," he smiled such a teasingly wicked grin it made me giggle.

"I know you would have, but you have forever and a lifetime to take care of me. Besides, it felt really good."

"You have been spending too much time with my sisters," he joked, but I don't think Alice and Rose liked it because he winced slightly, still smiling. I looked behind him to see my two sisters-in-law standing with their hips jutted out to the right, arms folded across their chest with raised eyebrows. I couldn't help but chuckle, "They are standing right behind me aren't they?" I nodded, laughing, as he didn't already know. He turned and followed his sisters, trying to make amends for his teasing.

"Can I hug the bride now?" I turned and saw Seth smiling sheepishly. I threw my arms around him genuinely lad to have a true friends besides Angela and my family. "Ha-ha! I'll take that as a 'yes'," he laughed.

"Oh, Seth, thank you so much for coming."

"Didn't think I'd miss the wedding of the century did you?" he teased.

"Sssh, please Seth. Our sister hates me enough, I don't need her hearing you say that," I said looking past him.

He shook his head, "It's just me Bells." Seth caught on to Dad's nickname for me.

"I guess it was to be expected right?" my face suddenly was not so happy.

"Hey!" Seth lifted up my face, "I don't want to get beat up for making the bride cry. So cheer up." I couldn't help but perk up a little, he was so sweet.

"Sorry I just don't like the feeling that they are angry with me," I confessed.

"No one is mad Bella. They just thought it would be better to keep their distance because they weren't sure of who was on the guest list. They all send their blessings and congratulations"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course! Guess I should have mentioned that huh?" he slouched a bit.

"No, it's not your fault. Thank you, for telling me. Just wish…well doesn't matter. He wouldn't come near me anyways. Guess I won't be seeing him any time soon," I said knowing full and well that I would probably never see Jacob again.

"Or the rest of us for that matter," Seth mumbled.

"What?" asking, confused.

"N-n-n-nothing," he stuttered, "Yeah it would be nice if Jake were here. Well it was a beautiful ceremony Bella. Have a good night." He gave me a final hug and kiss on the cheek before hurrying through the yard and out the front door.

Edward pulled me into a hug, "Is everything alright love?" I smiled up at him, "it is now." He smiled lifting me and twirling us onto the dance floor. We spent the rest of the night lost in each others eyes and locked in our arms of love.


End file.
